Yusuke's First Rut
by Violet Hyena
Summary: When demons go into rut their body and mind are telling them to find a mate and now it's Yusuke's turn. The thing is that he found his mate, but the problem is he's having trouble letting himself have his mate; Kuwabara.
1. The 'Heat'

It was late summer. The grill was hot and hamburger patties sizzled as Shizuru Kuwabara flipped them half way though. It wasn't often than everyone gathered like this. After the whole Yusuke coming back from the demon world, normal life seemed to rain in on them. Kazuma Kuwabara was still studying hard. Yusuke was getting his noodle shop together. Kurama and Hiei... Well, they weren't doing anything new to Shizuru's knowledge. Keiko and Yukina were there at the party as well.

Shizuru took a puff of her cigarette and surveyed the party goers. Yusuke was chatting animatedly with Kuwababa, Hiei, and Kurama. Every one of them had a drink in hand, save fore Hiei, who was never caught doing anything human. Kieko was helping herself to snack food and talking to Yukina. Shizuru smiled. It felt like old times again. Their relaxed little group was perfect in her mind. She reflected on Keiko and Yusuke's break up for a moment. It happened a few months ago after Yusuke had come back. It was adorable when it it began, but it soon trickled into petty arguments and they broke up for the better. They were much better friends than in a romantic relationship. Shizuru looked back to her burgers and listened to Keiko and Yukina, enjoying the girl talk.

The boys were having their own discussion but the subject changed from times of fighting demons and saving the world to Yusuke's soda binging. Yusuke finished his soda with a few gulps and Kuwababra commented, "Easy on the pop, that's your third one already." Yusuke dropped the can on the table and ran his arm over his brow. He was sweating heavily and was already stripped to his tank top. Kuwabara was lounging at the picnic table with Kurama, both of them had their backs to it. Hiei was sitting ON the table. They were still fully dressed and all of them knew the brunt of summer was over; they were wearing their long sleeves, Autumn was going to begin soon. Hiei and Kurama exchanged curious and knowing looks while Kuwabara puzzled over Yusuke's behavior.

"It's hot as hell out here," Yusuke complained, his tank top starting to get damp from his wet skin, "and I'm dying of thirst."

"Soda will only make you more thirsty." Kuwabara informed him, "there should be water inside." Yusuke mumbled a quick thanks and headed into the Kuwabara residence. Kuwabara turned his attention right, where he heard Kurama commenting.

"He is showing the beginning signs of it." Kurama spoke softly, looking at Hiei.

"Who's showing signs of what?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama paused. Kuwabara got the distinct feeling of 'demon business', but didn't revoke his question. Hiei looked annoyed at Kuwabara speaking, but Kurama was more willing to give an answer. Or at least a partial one that satisfied the human curiosity.

"Too soon to say really," He said, "Yusuke is acting completely independent of the weather. We're just concerned that he's going through some... adult demon changes. Fluctuations in temperature is a sign of it." Kuwabara thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Kurama was getting at. It wasn't as though he didn't understand Kurama's meaning, he'd been studying hard and more sophisticated conversations weren't beyond him like in middle school.

"So... He's got some sort of demon puberty to go through?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama blinked, as if surprised that Kuwabara came to that conclusion so quickly, "What?"

"Oh, um..." Kurama touched his cheek, rubbing an itch, Hiei even looked mildly surprised, "That's exactly it, actually."

"You didn't think I'd get it, did you?" Kuwabara frowned and Kurama shrugged, not answering.

"Nope." Hiei chipped in and Kuwabara glared at him. Hiei glared back. Kurama sighed, and thankfully the tension was only momentary.

"So... what kind of changes are going to happen?" Kuwabara ventured, looking to Kurama for the answers. Though this time, Kurama focused on his drink, tentative to speak of it too early.

* * *

><p>Yusuke detoured to the bathroom after drinking about 5 glasses of tap water. He groaned uncomfortably and his hands grabbed the sink. He felt like he was boiling inside. His skin was flushed as though with a fever and sweat had already soaked the front and back of his tank top. He looked in the mirror and groaned. His face was red and his hair was so wet the gel wouldn't keep it slicked back. He was thirsty, but the more he drank, the more he felt hot. And the more hot he got, the more thirsty he became. The vicious cycle caused his head to spin and he had to hold tight to the porcelain counter to keep upright.<p>

"Get a hold of yourself, Urameshi." Yusuke said to himself, shutting his eyes tight, "It's all in your head. It's all in your head. Get a grip..." He groaned suddenly, in pain, his forehead sinking to the cool surface. It was like his first transformation, power ripping out of him to envelope his body. He had suppressed it after the Sensui incident. But this... this was different. This felt... less than a power struggle over his own body and more like... Well he didn't know what. But it felt, inevitable.

He groaned lowly, loudly. Primitively. It suddenly felt like his skin was on fire...

Then it melted away.

Yusuke nearly collapsed from relief, his body shaking and he sank to his knees. He realized that the porcelain had started to spiderweb under his fingers. He slowly stood back up and glanced in the mirror. All tiredness was replaced with surprise, finding his demon markings had appeared on his skin. He touched the ones under his eyes, then found the one on his chest. His shoulders and arms were also decorated. He opened his pants as well and also found similar ones down his legs and over his hips. He panicked a little and checked his hair.

His hair was still damp and short. He sighed in relief and stumbled out of the bathroom, his legs still a bit shaky. He was caught by a scent that was... thick and musky. He took in a deep breath, finding it pleasant and alluring. His skin tingled and his fingers curled. He wasn't sure how long he was standing there, just breathing. It was long enough for his shirt to start drying. This was a new sense. It surrounded him in the house and he felt...

Yusuke snapped out of his dazed and headed back outside, though looking back he didn't know why he didn't just go back to the bathroom. He was already starting to feel pleasantly aroused. But no, he headed outside, towards the scent. Outside, everyone was at the grill getting their orders from Shizuru.

It all happened within a few moments. The first thing that happened was that Hiei's hackles rose and he stood from the table. Kurama also sensed Yusuke and observed his markings and energy. Kuwabara also sensed the new energy and looked up, seeing Yusuke walking towards them.

"Hey, Urameshi, you feeling any-"

All at once Shizuru, Yukina and Keiko looked up, finding Yusuke lip locked with Kuwabara, his fingers digging into the orange curls. Shock permeated the air, and mouths were agape. Shizuru's cigarette fell onto someone's burger.

Yusuke pulled back slowly, eyes hazy and a serene smiles played on his lips. A moan akin to a purr escaped him, the fresh scent drugging his senses. Kuwabara's floored and blank expression told a different reaction. It was if his brain was unplugged for a moment. There was no reaction to move, so Yusuke pulled on Kuwabara's hair, pulling him down again, lips so close to touching again. He ached for it.

Kuwabara came back to himself and put his hand on Yusuke's chest to shove, but he didn't get a chance to; Yusuke was hauled back by his arms and pinned to the ground by Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke's temper flared and he thrashed in their grip; but both demons could hold him.

"W-what the fuck Urameshi!" Kuwabara was angry and startled, and didn't go any closer to Yusuke, but pointed an accusing finger at him. Yusuke didn't answer, throwing obscenities and badly angled kicks at Hiei and Kurama. In normal circumstances he could probably have thrown them, but his mind wasn't focused enough. Kurama grunted and knelt on Yusuke's arm for a moment, digging out a packet of seeds he always had with him. He ripped it open with his teeth, the seeds scattering.

"We have to allow this to pass." Kurama said and focused his energy. Vines sprouted from the ground and they started to wrap around Yusuke's limbs, torso, and neck, "I'm sorry Yusuke, but you'll thank us later." Yusuke was screaming bloody murder, but then Hiei knocked him over the head hard and he silenced. Kurama held his face in his hand and sighed. "How are we to know when it's over if he's unconscious, Hiei?"

"At least he's quiet now." Hiei said. They were distracted from their short argument by Kuwabara's insistent 'harrumph'.

"Will someone tell me what's going ON?" Kuwabara demanded, his expression bordering on freaking out. "why did Urameshi KISS me!"

"Ah, well..." Kurama winced, seeing all eyes were on them. "what unfortunate timing..."

"What happened to Yusuke?" Keiki found her voice, "why is he covered in tattoos?"

"I'd like an explanation." Shizuru said, lighting up another stick of nicotine. Yukina blushed, and her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh dear," She said, "Yusuke is going through his first heat." And that was when the chaos and questions really started.


	2. Kurama's explaination

"It's not technically a 'heat'." Kurama explained once everyone, including Yusuke was situated in the living room so that they would no longer bother the neighbors. Yusuke was still knocked out and he was still bound by vines. Though now he was on the couch, and the vines bound together his wrists and ankles. Keiko knelt by the couch, as did Yukina, both concerned for the Spirit Detective. Kuwabara sat the farthest away from Yusuke. "It's more of a complicated rut." He looked at Yukina. "I was surprised you didn't see the signs before." Yukina shrugged helplessly.

"I've never seen a male go into heat... um, a rut."She explained.

"But What IS it?" Shizuru asked, "Yusuke's going to start humping my brother now?"

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara snapped, irritated that it was being brought back up.

"Please, allow me to just explain." Kurama stressed and all fell silent. He took a deep breath. "This is something all demons go through. It's more like a puberty than a cycle. It's more of an extreme puberty though, it only takes a couple weeks to go through. It's..." He thought about how to put it into delicate words, "It's how a demon finds a mate. It's biological, instinctual, and psychological."

"So..." Keiko looked concerned, glancing at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked alarmed.

"I'm not his damn mate or anything!"

"No, no, of course not." Kurama said quickly, "When one is looking for a mate, their energy sensitivity rises. Everyone is attracted to a certain type of energy. You... just happen to have the same frequency that Yusuke prefers."

"That doesn't sound much better." Kuwabara groaned.

"Don't despair. Once Yusuke has regained his senses, we'll take him to the demon plane to find someone to rut with." Kurama explained. Keiko had a conflicted expression of displeasure on her face.

"That seems really cold." She said. "You're just going to throw him into the demon plane, to... to rut like an animal."

Kurama rubbed his temples, feeling the strain of explaining demon physiology to humans, "I figured it would be a better option than allowing Yusuke to pursue Kuwabara." The room fell silent, an awkward atmosphere coming over the humans of the room.

"So... What, he's got to mate or something?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama paused. Yukina put her voice into the conversation.

"In my tribe, when a demon goes into heat, we are separated and live in an igloo until it passes." She said.

"That's horrible!" Kuwabara exclaimed, unable to imagine anything but Yukina trapped against her will by her own tribe.

"No, no, it's by choice." Yukina said, folding her hands together, "I didn't want to go seeking a mate. Any male could have found me and... " She shyly shrugged, "took advantage of my body." Kuwabara stared at Yukina, a little flushed from the images popping into his head.

"It's a little different for males." Kurama explained, "It IS possible to will away the rut, the first one is especially hard; since the senses are all knew and over-whelming. He will start seeking out a mate with similar energy that appeals to him."

"What happens when he finds a mate?" Shizuru asked, now starting her second cigarette; this was a bit stressful for her. Especially seeing Yusuke kiss her brother so passionately.

"Well..." Kurama didn't want to go into too much detail. Luckily he had Hiei to be blunt.

"They fuck until the rut stops." Hiei said, "Then he can return to his boring human life."

"... that's it?" Keiko asked.

"In a nut shell." Kurama said, "When ever his next rut is, it will be more controllable than this one." Yusuke started to stir and he groaned in pain, rubbing his head against the couch.

"What hit me?" he asked, turning his head to look at everyone.

"I did." Hiei replied and Yusuke scowled at him.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Yusuke asked and then turned his anger to the vines that bound him, "What the fuck? Kurama?"

"Yusuke, how are you feeling?" Keiko asked and put her hand to his head to see how warm he was.

"Pissed off." Yusuke replied, struggling with the plants. Kurama manipulated the vines back into seeds and Yusuke sat up.

"You were kissing the idiot," Hiei explained, "We stopped you." Yusuke was puzzled.

"What?"

"You were tongue wrestling with Kazuma." Shizuru chuckled and Kuwabara glared at his sister for laughing. Yusuke had no response to the details for a moment, but slowly a horror struck expression crossed his features as he remembered what transpired maybe 15 minutes before.

"Horrifying, isn't it?" Hiei asked with a smirk and Yusuke stood, the musk of the house starting to seep into his senses again.

"I need-outside." He said and ran out the door. Kurama stood, and Hiei left before he did.

"Thank you for the barbeque, we'll return as soon as possible." And he ran off as well, leaving everyone a bit stunned.

* * *

><p>Hiei caught up with Yusuke first, and the half demon was slamming his head against a perfectly harmless oak tree.<p>

"What the fuck is going on with me!" He yelled, frustration like he'd never known before was eating at him. He wanted to go back and tackle Kuwabara against the carpet and do dirty, touchy things with him. He only felt a little better since he left, but his nose still tingled with the scent.

"You're going through rut, Yusuke, it's perfectly normal." Kurama said, joining Hiei next to the tree.

"A what?" Yusuke asked, ceasing his headache educing punishment.

"Demon puberty." Kurama explained. "take deep breathes and focus on something unpleasant."

"Like Koenma's whiny voice." Hiei suggested. Yusuke focused on that for a moment, and surprisingly felt a little better.

"Good." Kurama said, relieved that he felt Yusuke's energy stabilize. He decided to take that moment to explain. "You're going through a demon puberty. Your body and mind are telling you it's time to find a partner." It was a little different from the tale he told the humans. He didn't want to scare them.

"A partner?" Yusuke asked, dread filling his belly, "I hope you mean a side kick."

"I don't," Kurama shook his head sympatheticly. "I mean a mate, a life mate. It... seems that Kuwabara fits the bill." Yusuke got goose flesh from hearing the redhead's name.

"I-I don't want to do anything like that with him." Yusuke said defensively.

"Don't lie." Hiei scolded, "If you weren't attracted to him, you wouldn't have found his scent so alluring. As disgusting as the thought is." Hiei's nose crinkled and Yusuke got mad suddenly.

"Shut up! He's not disgusting!" Yusuke snapped, then slapped his hand over his mouth, surprised by his own defense of Kuwabara. Hiei raised an eyebrow and Kurama went over to Yusuke, resting a hand on his shoulder, being mindful of the touch. Yusuke felt chilled by Kurama's touch and turned more to face them, leaning against the bruised tree.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yusuke." Kurama said calmly, "We won't judge you for your choice of mate."

"He's not my choice!" Yusuke snapped, his pride flaring, "He's my friend, that's all I see him as!" Kurama gave him a knowing look and Yusuke looking away from his piercing gaze. He wouldn't admit for the longest time he'd found Kuwabara attractive and his personality the same. He wouldn't admit thinking of him when he was dating Keiko.

Hiei shrugged, showing indifference towards the subject, "I'm more surprised that you're a receptive type and not a dominate type." Yusuke was thankful for the switch in subjects.

"Receptive?" he asked.

"There are two types." Hiei said, "Males and females can be either. Dominate types, like me, seek out mates aggressively. Receptive types find a mate and seduce them."

"Actually, it's a good thing you're a receptive type." Kurama said and Yusuke quirked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Well, if you were a dominate type, Hiei and you would probably fight to death." Kurama explained, "Dominate types are very protective of their mates."

"Mates..." it took a moment for Yusuke to realize why Hiei would be aggressive, "You guys are together!"

"Yes." Hiei shrugged casually, as though it was no big deal.

"Since when?"

"Oh, long before we met you." Kurama said, smiling fondly for a moment, "I went through my first rut with him." Yusuke rubbed his head, feeling conflicted.

"I don't want to do it with Kuwabara." Yusuke said, determination clear in his voice, "He'd hate me... And try to kill me."

"And you don't have to if you don't want to." Kurama soothed, "Hiei and I are going to take you to the demon plane to wait out the rut. But believe me, it won't be easy." Kurama grimaced, "You've already found a preferred mate, and depending how in sync your energies are, it will be hard to find another."

"All... All I have to do is just sleep with someone, right?" Yusuke asked and Kurama shook his head.

"It's not that simple."

Yusuke groaned, "It's never that simple."

"It's not about sex, its about finding a mate. Some you wish to spend a lot of time with. It's easier to break out of the rut if you don't have one in mind. But if a mate is already chosen in your mind, then it's very hard for anyone else to do."

"So... What can I do?" Yusuke didn't deny Kuwabara being his chosen one this time.

"Wait it out in the demon world." Kurama said, "That way you're in an environment where if you do find someone, they will be more receptive to your advances."

"Great." Yusuke groaned and hit the back of his head against the tree. "How long will it last."

"Well... if you're not going to pursue anyone, then it could take about two weeks" Kurama explained.

"Two weeks?" Yusuke whined, "Tow weeks of feeling like this?"

Hiei smirked, "You could always go back and seduce the oaf."

Yusuke shook his head, "No way... too awkward."

"Then shall we depart for the demon world as soon as possible?" Kurama suggested.

"Yeah, may as well." Yusuke said with a sigh.


	3. Day Two

They had set up a camp in some woods after arriving and had two tents set up. One for Yusuke, and one for Kurama and Hiei. They wouldn't serve as protection, but privacy was very appreciated to Yusuke. For Yusuke the first night was unbearable. His body flushed with heat and his skin tingled uncomfortably. He groaned from frustration; loudly. Controlling it and silencing himself was out of the question. He tried for the first hour, but really it was too much.

Touching himself only brought up more images of Kuwabara to mind. Steadily the images got dirtier and more sexual. Before this rut, Yusuke had only ventured fantasies of Kuwabara kissing him and holding him, for example, the time that Yusuke had sent Kuwabara to kiss him to give his body life energy. It was a bit of a fantasy of his too. But now is was hot, skin on skin, grinding against one another, hot breath ghosting over their bodies in a dance so close to the act itself...

Even if Yusuke got off, it was only a temporary solution to the need his body craved.

"I give him a week." Hiei said offhandedly to Kurama after the first night in the demon world.

"You have such little faith." Kurama said as he was drinking some water from a bottle, "I give him 10 days."

They were both outside in the morning, and thankfully, Yusuke's tent was quiet as well. They were sharing a large rock to sit on.

"Maybe he passed out from exhaustion." Hiei suggested.

"You should go check." Kurama suggested.

"Why me?" Hiei asked.

"Because I'm your receptive mate, and you were so worried about Yusuke rutting and trying to mate with me only a few days ago." Kurama teased him, poking the fire demon in the arm. Hiei stuck his tongue out at him, but jumped down from the rock. The demon opened the tent and peered inside, and was surprised to find no one inside.

"Maybe he went home after last night." Hiei suggested and Kurama went over to him.

"I think he more or less ran off into the woods." Kurama now cupped an ear and headed into the forest. They found Yusuke kicking the crap out of a splintering tree and Yusuke was grunting and sweating. He was exhausted, that much was obvious.

"Venting your frustrations out on the forest?" Kurama asked and Yusuke panted, stopping in mid kick. He was too tired to follow through with it.

"It won't fucking stop, it's driving me insane..." He gripped his hair tightly, "I'm hot, then cold and fuckin' tingly. This is so fucking messed up."

"It's only the first night." Kurama said.

"And it get's worse." Hiei warned.

"Gah! Just make it stoooooooop..." Yusuke jumped up and down, throwing a mini temper tantrum.

"Perhaps-"

"Food." Hiei interrupted his mate.

"Or a bath." Kurama finished anyway. "You can go hunting if you wish Hiei." And with that the fire demon was off to fetch some breakfast which was not human related. Yusuke slumped onto his butt and groans, holding his head, "You still haven't bathed since leaving Kuwabara's. His scent could be lingering on you."

"Then direct me to the nearest watering hole." Yusuke said and Kurama did so. There was one just past their camp site. Yusuke stumbled and Kurama sighed, worrying a bit.

"Just try not to attract any other demons in rut!" Kurama warned and Yusuke waved an 'I'm ok' wave, before heading off, hands shoved in his pockets.

* * *

><p>There was a stream and Yusuke waded in without even removing his clothes. He hissed, the water felt like ice on his fevered skin, but it was a great distraction from his rut. He dunked himself fully in and shivered with a yelp as he came back up for air. He removed his tank top and rinsed it out in the slow current. He had to admit, he did feel a bit better. And Kuwabara's scent no longer lingered in his nostrils. He rung out the shirt and flung it out on a rock. Then his pants and underwear were next. Compared to the rut, the cold river was a welcome torture.<p>

Though what he didn't expect was his own scent to carry down river. And he wasn't even aware of the pheromones that his sweat was producing. In the lingering time he explored the decoration on his skin. A few more lightning like shapes had blossomed on his flesh. He briefly wondered if they meant something, but any deep thought on the subject was interrupted when he caught whiff of a musky scent. It was nothing like Kuwabara's. It was thick and over pungent. Almost repulsive.

Yusuke stood and spotted it. Coming up from the river, it was a large man. He looked like all muscle and only wore a loin cloth to show it off. Dark skin. Dark hair. Curled horns sprouted from his temples. Yusuke's nose wrinkled. Not his type.

He winced at his own mind's thoughts. He didn't allow himself to often check out other men. He blamed it on the rut. And currently the rut was telling him that this was not a good mate. The good mate was Kuwabara. Yusuke hated this rut.

The demon approached him, but didn't enter the water. The man was nearly twice as big as Yusuke.

"Hey there." He growled at the half demon, and Yusuke glanced at him, annoyed that the mammoth was even speaking to him.

"What do you want?"

"I like your scent." He said, not put off by Yusuke's attitude, "Wanna fuck?" Yusuke was only half surprised at the gonads this demon had to ask him that.

"No, fuck off." Yusuke snapped, glaring at him.

"Come on, you're not mated or anything." He grinned and crouched low, so he was eye level with Yusuke, "I'd smell it."

"Do I look like a bitch to you?" Yusuke asked, "Fuck off."

"You smell like a bitch to me." He sneered and Yusuke growled threateningly.

"What'd you say?" Yusuke rose from the water and the demon's animal like ear rose in interest.

"You smell like a bitch and I smell like dog. Get my drift?"

"I'll show you bitch." Yusuke leapt out of the water to punch the demon in the face but the other male sprang up, an arm swinging out to knock him to the ground. Yusuke grunted, holding his head. The lack of sleep was getting to him. He rolled over, getting back onto his feet. The larger demon was coming at him and grappled with the demon, his scent crashing over Yusuke. The demon grinned at him,

"You are strong, I like that." His eyes lingered on Yusuke's body and the demon's eyes glowed with lust. The demon momentarily pinned Yusuke on his back and sharp teeth nipped at his chest. Yusuke found his second wind and he head butted the other demon. Startled, the demon pulled back, and Yusuke kicked him in the chest. Sending him backwards. The bigger demon had mass though, and only skidded a few feet. Yusuke cursed. This demon had to be about his strength, and he didn't look like he was suffering from sleep deprivation. The demon leapt forward and Yusuke was pinned onto his belly.

Enraged, Yusuke flailed, screaming curses at him, grabbing one of the demon's horns to yank his skull off. But then the demon did something very unexpected. His tongue dug into Yusuke's ass cheeks.

Yusuke's body spasmed and all rage was replaced by an earth shattering pleasure. He moaned and his grip on the horn loosened. As much as the scent of this guy repulsed him, his body was extremely sensitive to the touch. He'd never felt this before. The tongue was relentless, licking up and down his crack. It slithered to the back of his balls and then back to his hole, rimming him hard. Yusuke's fingers speared the ground and his legs spread. A low whine he didn't know he could make escaped him.

The demon's large hands encircled his thighs and pulled him back towards him, jabbing his tongue into his ass. That was the alarm Yusuke got and his body tensed. His senses came back to him and he kicked, hard. He wasn't sure where he kicked him, but it gave him leverage to turn and shoot his spirit gun into the demon's face, making the larger demon stumble away a few feet, holding his face.

"I said NO, bastard!" Yusuke said and the demon growled at him, angry now. His face was darkened by the burn of the energy. But before the demon went for him again, Hiei landed between them and brandished his sword, growling threateningly. The rogue demon considered them both. Between a strong receptor that was unwilling and a dominate type protecting him; he decided a little fun was not worth being maimed or being killed. He backed away from them and disappeared into the tree line. Once there was no more sight or sound of him, Yusuke sighed in relief.

"Damn, guys can't take a hint around here, can they?" Yusuke asked and Hiei nodded, sheathing his sword.

"It's not uncommon for your first rut to be forced." He replied and Yusuke got uncomfortable goose bumps.

"Thanks for the confidence." Yusuke said sarcastic and went to go wash the putrid demon sent from his body. He reeked of it now. Hiei disappeared to retrieve his kill, which looked like some sort of demonic elk. Yusuke was dressing by the time he got back.

"You shouldn't linger when you bathe. It attracts dominate demons."Hiei informed him. Yusuke groaned in despair.

"It was the only thing that helped this stupid rut." He complained, "Then that bastard came along and called me a bitch."

"You are a bitch." Hiei said and Yusuke glared at him.

"I am not!"

"Are too. Receptive demons are the bitch of the mating rut." Hiei hefted up his elk like thing and headed back to camp. Yusuke was stunned and ran after him.

"No way! I am not a bitch! I don't take it in the ass!"

"You will."

"Will not! I don't roll that way!"

"You seemed pretty happy with his tongue down your hole." Hiei smirked at him and Yusuke clenched his fists.

"I don't know why that happened, but I'm not like that!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Kurama asked once they returned.

"Yusuke's a bitch." Hiei said and Yusuke went to kick him, but Hiei blocked it with an arm.

"I'm not a bitch! I'll never be anyone's bitch!" Yusuke declared and Kurama blinked.

"Yusuke just learned the slang for what he is." Hiei explained to his mate and Kurama sighed.

"Oh dear..."

"I'm not a bitch, Kurama!" Yusuke defended himself.

"Well... that's generally how receptive demons are when they're in rut." Kurama explained, "The terminology isn't the kindest, but that doesn't really matter when you have a mate."

"Well I don't have a mate! And I'd never be someone's bitch! It's fucking degrading!" Yusuke was throwing a major hissy fit, "What says that I'm the bitch, huh! Just because I smell like it doesn't mean I am one! I bet I could be a dominate type!"

Kurama rubbed his temple and stepped away from the furious and sleep deprived half demon. After a moment, Yusuke realized Kurama wasn't there to complain to anymore.

"Kurama?" he asked and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"He's a receptive type too you idiot." He then dragged his kill off to clean it. Yusuke rubbed the back of his head and realized that he probably offended the fox demon. He walked off to talk to him. Kurama wasn't too far from camp. He was in a tree though, over looking the camp.

"Kurama?" Yusuke called up to him. "What did I say?"

"Well you were a little offensive, Yusuke." Kurama said, though he didn't sound angry or sad about it, "Just because you're a receiver doesn't make you any less masculine or any less important in the relationship." Leave it to Kurama to keep his cool. Yusuke climbed up with him and sat in the branch next to him. He could see a good view of Hiei cleaning dinner from there.

"I don't want to be, still." Yusuke complained and Kurama shrugged.

"Well when your rut is over you won't have to be. But when the rut is going on, your body will take it's role of receptive before dominate."

Yusuke picked at the tree bark, thinking about it, "You... you and him, you guys do it, right?" Kurama sighed at his terminology, but answered anyway.

"We do, but we both like to keep it to ourselves. We don't announce it to anyone."

Yusuke nodded, then shyly asked, "Do you... like it?"

"it's phenomenal." Kurama betrayed a smile on his serious features.

"Ok, so... you said females have dominate and receptive types too? What's that about?" Yusuke was curious.

"Well, for a breeding pair, a male and female, the usual type is receptive female and dominate male. But it can be the other way around as well. An aggressive female and a timid male." He was watching Hiei still, even though he was talking fluently as if he'd rehearsed it from a book. "You could also get two aggressive breeders and that is usually disastrous, and if there are two receptors, then nothing happens fast enough to keep interest. I suppose female pairs are the same way as male pairs. I've never met a pair of females though." He shrugged.

"..." Yusuke thought for a bit, "So it's not weird that two guys are together?"

"It's a bit counter productive I suppose, but not really looked down upon unless you have an extremely large ego." Yusuke felt a stab for that one. Ok, so he was acting like a big tough guy about it. "If you did decide to mate with Kuwabara, it's your choice."

"Yeah... I know." Yusuke scratched the back of his neck. Then he slowly ventured, curiosity overriding ego, "So... What's it like? Taking it, I mean."

"You mean in bed?" Kurama asked and Yusuke nodded. Kurama smiled a bit, "Are you curious to try?"

"No way!" Yusuke said fervently, but a blush betrayed his lie, "I just... It must fucking hurt, you can't possibly enjoy it."

"It's one of the most enjoyable activities I can think of." Kurama said and Yusuke looked confused. Kurama remained vague, "You won't understand until you try. The first times was a little painful at first of course, but it was very pleasurable in the end." Kurama stood on the branch. "We should go help with dinner, or we won't be eating." Yusuke nodded and followed Kurama back to camp.


	4. Day Three

The second night was as bad as the first for Yusuke. The heat collected on his skin and discomfort settled into his belly. At least the second night was when he got some sleep. But dreams plagued his mind.

The one that played in his mind was returning to the human world and he was in bed, on his stomach; naked. Warm lips sucked on his shoulder and started a trail to his spine. Yusuke's fingers kneaded the sheets and he mewed shamelessly. Large calloused hands slid down his hips and thighs.

"Kuwabara..." He moaned into the bed and a tingle ran up his spine as warm breath on his lower back.

"feel good, Urameshi?" Kuwabara's deep voice alone nearly sent him him into spasms of pleasure. Anticipation rose rapidly as the human's lips moved along his back to his ass. His flesh was so sensitive and Kuwabara was taking his sweet time, petting and stroking every curve on his body.

Then the hands moved from his legs, spreading Yusuke's butt cheeks. A wet, hot mouth kissed a fleshy mount before a tongue kissed between his hole and balls. Yusuke buried his face in the mattress and his loud cry of pleasure was muffled. He still didn't know why it felt so good, but "why" didn't matter so much as "don't stop"; which was becoming part of Yusuke's mantra for the bed sheets. Yusuke's body leaned into the sensations shamelessly. His perfect mate, making him feel amazing. Making him feel wanted and complete. Yusuke moaned louder and felt himself on the edge, the tongue exploring diligently every crevice. Then it was on the verge of sliding into him...

Yusuke awoke with the uncomfortable feeling of cum in his pants. Drowsily he repeated "fuck" to himself and tiredly removed his pants; using the dry parts to clean himself off. He also removed his shirt because it was soaked in sweat. His skin was feverish and he longed for the chilly river. But the thought of meeting up with another unwanted demon again deterred him. He laid on his back to continue sleeping, but the dream popped into his mind like a fresh thought. Yusuke groaned in frustration. He felt a bit dirty and ashamed for enjoying the sensation of someone's tongue in his ass. Especially some asshole that stalked him up river. But the thought of Kuwabara kissing him and pleasuring him in that way had him in ecstasy. His skin tingled even as he thought of Kuwabara touching him.

"This is not fucking fair..." He groaned, "Stupid fucking demon ancestry..." he rolled onto his belly and groaned into the dirt. Even rubbing himself against Kuwabara would relieve some of this aching. Yusuke gritted his teeth. God, rubbing up against Kuwabara. This WAS getting worse. Yusuke rolled back over, laying on his back. He grunted, relenting to touching himself. First he ran his hand down his chest and snuck a finger into his mouth, biting on the digit. His fingers encircled a nipple first, then trailed down, combing his fingers through his pubic hair before curling around his cock. He jerked off, thinking about his dream, but he didn't have it in him to get into it. He craved something else. His hand stopped for a moment, having an inner battle with himself on whether or not to reach lower.

No, he told himself. He wouldn't stoop to for filling that curiosity.

But jerking off didn't help that much, his mind reminded him.

His pride still refused. He didn't want to get lost in pleasure. He didn't want to be affected that much when someone touched him.

Then again he wasn't with anyone right now.

No mate, no temporary mate. That made his whole body shrink, a pang of hurt coursing through him. Those thoughts didn't come up very often. He blamed the rut mostly. The need to be with someone was so strong it hurt.

"Why the fuck is this so hard?" he moaned despairingly, beginning to roll back and forth. No one answered his question and he sighed, coming to a rest on his belly, again. This was going to be his third day and this was supposed to last weeks if he didn't mate? This was ridiculous. No wonder Hiei and Kurama were mates. They didn't have to go looking for anyone to be consensual with. Yusuke frowned, purely jealous rage consuming him for a minute. He half attempted to smother himself in his sleeping bag, which was a mess from his rolling about and wet from his heat.

Maybe he could just go home and hold up in the bathroom for the rest of the rut. He could turn on the cold water and wait out the rest of this stupid puberty, and be stronger for it. It was like training, right? It had to be. This was almost as bad as some of Genkai's stupid training. Almost. Perhaps on the same level. Fuck it, this was hell. He had no way of fighting off this need with will power or fists. Torture. That was the best word for this. Torture of his body and pride. Fuck it.

Yusuke got up and grabbed some clean pants. He wasn't getting any more sleep right now. He gathered his soiled clothes and headed towards the river. If he was quick he could wash them before some other demon came by and take a dip.

* * *

><p>The water was heaven from the thralls of heat. His clothes were drying, washed before some serious stink could set in. Dunking his head under the surface cleared his head and he looked around after he came up. Making sure no other demons were about. He sat on a flat rock on the river bed, taking a deep breath. He caught the stale scent of the demon from yesterday, but it was fading. He could tell other scents were around, but nothing piqued his interest or threatened him. He relaxed, feeling his fingers numbing from the cold. It was welcome to do so.<p>

Maybe they should have visited a colder regent. Then he wouldn't have to go so far to cool down, he could just flop around in the snow. Yusuke checked the sky. It looked like the sun was going to rise soon; the sky was lighter than the dark trees.

He washed himself a bit, rubbing his skin. His chest where his nipples were at attention and his up body was still flushed. He huffed in annoyance, his body was resisting the cold better than yesterday. He got up and walked onto shore. He was not shy with his body naked. Partly because his body felt on fire half the time, and partly since his body wanted to be bare. No wonder the demon yesterday was only wearing a loin cloth. Pants were now bothersome to him. He decided then that he wouldn't even bother with his shirts anymore.

He then caught a whiff of musk and his body tensed. It was not the same as the demon from yesterday; the scent was milder, and more tolerable than before. In fact, he smelled more than one. One was sweeter, like winter. That scent didn't really affect him, a bit like Kurama actually, he thought. The muskier energy reminded him of Hiei. It was likeable, but not his type.

Yusuke put on his pants and gathered his drying clothes. Curiously got to him. He climbed up a tree to observe. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice, and even more surprised when someone popped out of the treeline with little more than a short white toga. He recognized it was Touya from the dark and demon tournaments. He was more bare than he'd ever seen the ice master, and a peculiar smile played across his face, like childish glee. Yusuke couldn't remember anything but a serious bastard at the tournaments. Touya's eyes darted around behind him and then up. Then he dodged as a tornado dropped down from the sky, and Yusuke instantly recognized Jin and his mop of red hair. He was wearing all of his clothes though.

"I'm gonna get chu~" Jin grinned at Touya and Touya danced backwards onto his toes, almost as if flirting, and definitely teasing.

"You have to catch me first." Touya responded and Jin took up the stance of a pouncing animal, bounding after Touya.

Yusuke snickered, surprised and amused by their play. They ran up and down the river bank and there was a lot of misses. Jin wasn't even coming close to catching him. Though that didn't seem the point of the game. It occurred to Yusuke half way through the game, he could some how tell when they were in the area. Touya was in rut. Jin was not. And Touya had the winter smell, not a musky one, which meant he was a receptor. And obviously Jin was a dominate type.

Finally, Touya allowed himself to get pounced and he was pinned on his back with Jin over him. Tell tale sweat was beading Touya's brow and his flushed skin clashed terribly with his blue hair.

"Done playing?" Jin asked, looking down at Touya, their noses almost brushing. Touya was completely focused on Jin, eyes hazy. He nuzzled against Jin's cheek and neck, arms and legs wrapping around Jin contently. Yusuke thought he imagined Touya purring like an extremely happy cat. Yusuke was actually getting a little embarrassed about watching the scene. It seemed like it should be private. And Yusuke hoped he didn't act that dopy when he was enthralled by the rut. How embarrassing.

Jin was handling it well. He rubbed Touya's back, down his spine, edging towards the bottom of the short toga. Touya moaned throatily and even with little leverage, he was able to rub his bare chest against Jin's sash clad torso. As he moaned, Jin kissed his throat, then his lips, effectively muffling his sound. It was very intense tongue action for a minute before Touya was squished into the ground and he let out a shrill cry of pleasure that made a chill go up Yusuke's spine. It was so... intense. It was too much for Yusuke and he started down the tree. It made him think of Kuwabara, and the longing in him spiked.

Once on the ground, Yusuke realized it was quiet and dared to peek over the river bank. He saw Touya laying here, but no Jin.

"Urameshi!" Jin popped up from behind Yusuke and Yusuke jumped, yelling in surprise. Jin was grinning with his hands on his hips, though one wiff and he blinked, showing surprised, "Well aren't you thick in the rut?" He said and Yusuke sighed.

"Hi, Jin." he greeted, then looked down, noticing the bulge in Jin's pants, paling a little. Well this was weird. Yusuke pointed it out, "Weren't you in the middle of something?" Jin looked down and scratched his head.

"Aye... that happens sadly." Jin looked over at Touya, who Yusuke realized wasn't moving, "He got a wee overstimulated and KO'd." Yusuke blinked.

"You can do that?" Yusuke asked.

"Ah-huh." Jin nodded his head and sighed, folding his arms, "puts a real damper on the festivities. He and me don't share the same rut cycle all the time, cause you know, I'm like the wind, my rut just blows one year, then the next." Yusuke scratched his head.

"Not really, I don't know..." Yusuke scratched his head awkwardly, "This... is kinda my first one."

"Oh, that's kinda funny," Jin chuckled, "Ya know, I thought if anything you'd be a dog like me. But you really reek of bein' a receptor." Yusuke was really glad Jin didn't call him a bitch, "Where's yer mate?"

"I don't have one." Yusuke said and Jin's eyes widened.

"YOU don't have a mate?" Jin was shocked, and bounced up and down, inspecting Yusuke, "there's nothin' wrong with ya. I don't see why someone hasn't sniffed you out." Yusuke grimaced.

"I don't want a mate." Yusuke lied and Jin tilted his head one way, then the next.

"I never met one who didn't want a mate before." Jin said, "The rut's an unbearable bitch without someone there just to take the edge off of the torture."

"Y-yeah." Yusuke grimaced, "You hit the nail on the head there." He figured why not ask Jin about the situation. Jin was practically his twin in most cases. Apparently the rut was just as bad for dominate types as it was for receptors. "Ok, so maybe I do have someone in mind for rut."

"Oh? Was it that bonny lass that was followin' you about?"

"No... Um, It's someone else." Yusuke waved it off, not thinking of Keiko at all since the rut began, "Point is, there's no way I'd do this with them, and they wouldn't do it with me." Jin scratched his chin.

"What a shitty shame. You found your mate but they dun wanna help you out." Jin snapped his fingers, grinning, "Find another mate." Yusuke grimaced.

"It's not that easy, and I don't want some strange demon doing... doing things to me!" Yusuke's skin crawled when he thought about doing anything with a different person besides Kuwabara.

"Oh right, receptor." Jin reminded himself and Yusuke sighed. Perhaps there was a big difference between the two types. "Touya was really picky when I first met him. Wouldn't rut with anyone, even though he wanted me. Hated every moment of it, he said."

"What did he do about it?" Yusuke asked, curious to see if there was some long term solution.

"He cracked 'bout a week in." Jin grinned, as if it was funny, "After all the huff and fuss his rut was so bad, after a bit of a tongue twister and finding the right places to stroke, he gave in."

"Tongue what?" Yusuke asked. He was sure he'd never heard that term before.

"Tongue twister." Jin repeated, "Not sure what else to call it, but when you want to stimulate a receptor, ya got to tongue their love hole." Yusuke blushed at the term.

"What's with everyone trying to lick ass around here?" he grumbled. Jin knitted him hands behind his head.

"It's just a way to get a receptor to open up, ya know." Jin glanced over at Touya, who was starting to stir, finally, "Ah, my prince awakes!"

"What did you do to him anyway?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Touya struggling to get up. The ice master was holding his head and looked groggy.

"I pinched his back a little too hard." Jin whined, "There's a spot by where his tail should be that he really likes but in rut he usually ends up gettin' knocked out on me."

"Jin, Shut up already." Touya said from over the small river and Jin grinned over at him.

"Feeling better?" Jin asked his mate and Touya sat up cross legged, making sure the toga covered his bits.

"Tolerably." He replied, "Yusuke Urameshi. Are you in this forest for your rut as well?" Yusuke shrugged, recognizing the cooler attitude that he remembered from the tournaments.

"Yeah, that obvious?" He said and Touya nodded, leaning his cheek in his hand.

"Well you're in the rutting forest. I assumed you're in rut." He said and got up, hopping a few rocks to make it over to them. As soon as he was near he took Jin's hand and wrapped it around his waist, as if stating that Jin was his and Yusuke couldn't have him. Yusuke thought that was a bit curious, but it was probably because Touya was being territorial and unwilling to share. God knows Yusuke wanted to tear Kuwabara from Yukina most of the times that he got romantic with her. And that was before the rut.

"I am?" Yusuke had no clue there was a place for this.

"Aye, you're in the thick of land," Jin announced, "It's where single demons go when they are looking for a partner to cure their loins." Touya shrugged.

"It's safer since demons here are looking for lust instead of blood." Touya explained, "It was either here or the killing mountains. I've never felt comfortable doing it on those tops."

"Right..." Yusuke said.

"Where's your mate?" Touya bugged him and Yusuke was starting to get annoyed with the question. Why was that the first question everyone asked?

"Not here, I don't have one." Yusuke huffed. Touya was less surprised than Jin.

"Couldn't convince the orange haired human to sleep with you?" he asked and Yusuke blinked, surprised.

"What?" He asked, "I never said anything about that."

"I thought was pretty obvious at the first tournament that you were very attached to each other." Touya said.

"He's..." Yusuke grimaced, he never talked to anyone about this. Stupid rut, "I can't mate with him."

"Why not?" Touya asked, as if there was no logical reason for him not to.

"Because... He's my best friend, for one."

"That's even more of a reason to mate with him."

"Guy friends don't do that." Yusuke snapped, then caught Jin and Touya look at each other.

"We did it." Jin stated and Yusuke rubbed his head. Was it not obvious enough that he couldn't risk loosing what he had with the human?

"Well he's not gay, and neither am I, so there's no way it would happen."

"What's gay?" Jin asked and Yusuke wanted to smack the air master.

"It means... you have sex with guys." Yusuke explained and Jin grinned, pointing at himself and Touya with each hand.

"Hey! Me and Touya are gay!" He said with triumph and Touya chuckled.

"In the human world I heard it's not right to sleep with other men." Touya informed him and Jin's ears lowered at the information.

"What a horrible place to exist." He said and hugged Touya close.

Yusuke sighed, obviously they didn't have to worry about what he did growing up.

"Look, I've just decided I won't mate with anyone." Yusuke said and Touya shook his head.

"I've yet to meet a demon who's accomplished it." Touya said, "I didn't want to mate either, but here I am."

"I can deal with it." Yusuke said with more confidence than he felt.

"It only get's harder," Touya said knowingly, "It's better to spread your legs to someone who you like than some demon who's there for convenience."

"It can't get ANY worse than this." Yusuke said and Touya looked impatient, as if Yusuke was taking up his precious time.

"SOMEone in this forest is going to know exactly where to touch and suck you and you won't be able to say no." Yusuke's hair stood on end and Touya tugged on Jin's arm. "Let's go. And this time, don't squeeze me so hard." Touya ordered and Jin wrapped his arms around Touya.

"See ya around Urameshi!" Jin said and jumped into the air with Touya, not having to be asked twice to go make some more use of Touya's rut.

Yusuke shuttered at the threat and watched them disappear into the tree line. He sighed and started heading back to where camp was. He dreaded the night because his skin was already back to a feverish pink.


	5. Day Four

It wasn't like there was nothing to do at camp. They alternated in retrieving food. Yusuke was convinced that Kurama had it easiest because he's just have a few trees bear fruit and they'd eat the strong fruit of the demon world. They kept a fire lit and were always bringing back firewood. Hiei hunted big game. Yusuke had a bit of trouble with the hunting part. He was raised in the city; hunting was buying food at the corner store. Hiei determined they'd starve if they counted on Yusuke to gather food, so they food gathered twice a day, and Yusuke usually went with one of them to help.

Yusuke took a lot of breaks to go take a bath in the river, which was his only source of relief. Kurama advised him not to visit the same spot each time if he wanted to remain mate-less. The rutting dogs would stalk and gang up on him easier. Training in the forest also filled time, but he had to watch how much he sweat because the reeking hormones would attract unwanted rutting demon to their camp site.

Touya's words rang in his head uncomfortably through the rest of the day. It was hard to believe that his control would plummet like that but the third night confirmed that it was getting worse.

He slept for a few hours before another dream entered his sleep, making his body tingle. This time Kuwabara was over him and Yusuke has been forced onto his back. His wrists were pinned beside him and Yusuke's back arched into him enticingly, feeling the broader chest on his sent shivers down his back. And to his back was exactly where Kuwabara's hand went, rubbing down his sensitive spine. Then there was a spot he touched that made Yusuke loose all control, moaning loudly. It was a bundle of tight nerves that erupted a mass of sensation. All Yusuke could do was hold on to his mate, ridding out the waves that crashed into his body.

Yusuke was all nerves and shaking when he woke up in the morning. He held his head and was relieved that he hadn't cum in his pants this time. In a daze of sleep he rested a hand on his back and slid it down, wanting to prove this uncontrollable spot and debunk its existence. Following his spine, he stopped at his lower back because he felt a little warmer already. His fingers slowly ventured forward and he shivered at the pressure at his tail bone. He did it again, still slow and a low moan erupted from his throat.

"Shit." he said, pulling his hand back, "shit, shit..."

* * *

><p>Yusuke spent nearly all day in the river that day, not feeling like eating that much. Neither Hiei or Kurama seemed surprised by it, so this must have been normal. This was by far the worst normality he'd come across yet. A few demons came a prowling and this time Yusuke didn't leave the river. He shot his spirit gun if anyone came too close, and most of them left quickly.<p>

"This is a fucked up flaw in demons." he said, mostly to a rock he was leaning against. And the rock said nothing. Yusuke sighed, "stupid rock..."

He took long notes of the river in his head. Mostly it was calm, but a slow current swelled a little around rocks. There were plenty of stones that could be sat on to ease the rut's influenced. But constant waiting did little for Yusuke's impatience. He hated waiting and he hated being rushed. He watched his hands go pruney and he tossed smaller rocks further down river. But mostly it was boring.

He got so bored that his mind continuously went back to the dream of Kuwabara's tongue licking him. He refused for a long time to do anything about it, the temperature of the river kept any sign of arousal away. But eventually he found his own hand sliding up and down his leg and he decided to relieve himself. He got out of the water and made sure no one else was around. He leaned against a bolder and let his mind turn back to the dream. He could imaging Kuwabara kissing him and touching him and he closed his eyes. His own hand started to stroke himself, fantasizing that it was his friend's instead. Kuwabara was kissing his shoulder and neck and that alone made Yusuke moan softly.

Then Kuwabara's hand cupped his thigh and Yusuke lifted his head, breathing out shakily. That was nice. Kuwabara lavished attention his chilled nipples and in the real world, Yusuke's fingers rolled and rubbed the hard nubs. Then the hand on his thigh traveled down past his cock and Yusuke gasped, his eyes snapping open.

His own hand was frozen between his legs and the other on his chest. His pride argued weakly, but he just closed his eyes again, the need was strong. His damp fingertip brushed his hole and he rolled onto his back, imagining Kuwabara doing it and not himself.

Kuwabara would be between his thighs and rubbing them. His finger would press against his tight ring of muscles, but not go in yet. No, he rubbed and massaged the ring and slowly the tip eased in. Yusuke panted heavily for a moment and forgot what ever excuse he's come up with before. He pushed his finger in.

Unfortunately his finger was not that slick and he winced, backing off from the ordeal. He came back to himself and removed the digit. He felt stupid for trying and immediately washed his hand in the river. He slid back into the water to kill his erection and vowed to forget the incident ever happened.


	6. Day Five

The fourth night was about as bad as the third, Yusuke determined, because he had another night of Kuwabara tonguing him. This was getting tiring as well as frustrating. Most of his excuses didn't seem to make sense to him anymore. Why not just go find someone to get this out of his system? Jin was right, he should just find another demon to help him out.

So he went to the river, but this time he didn't get in it. He told himself he was going crazy for doing this, but he needed to do something. He walked up and down the river, only wearing shorts. His skin flushed red, and the rut tantalizing his own senses. He even had a thought to rub his back against a tree, though he didn't know why. But he gave into the itch and his lower back tingled pleasurably. He groaned and continued to satisfy the primal sensation.

He only stopped when he caught a musk wafting past his nose. His body straightened with attention, but it was not an energy he really desired. He groaned, tired of stinking demons trying to mate with him. None of them even came close to Kuwabara's scent. He was starting to miss the feel of Kuwabara's energy around him.

Despite being displeased with the new musk, Yusuke continued to rub his back against the rough bark. He told himself he should probably move back up river since he didn't like the new scent, but his body stayed put, continue to send the opposite signals that he wanted to give the newcomer.

The dominate type appeared and Yusuke cursed out loud. It was the same demon that had had had introduced him to the sensation of a tongue up his ass. He growled and the other growled back. His face was still darkened from the spirit gun to the face. They stared each other down, and the darker demon approached. Yusuke didn't move. The demon moved around Yusuke, circling the tree he was pressed against. After the third circle, Yusuke found the wall of muscle pressed against him and the demon sniffed his hair, a low growl leaving him, a satisfied one.

"Getting too hard to fight it?" he growled, a smirk appearing and his large hands, "Or are you finally learning your place." Yusuke glared at him, agitated at that comment.

"Fuck off." Yusuke said, but it didn't have its normal bite to it.

"Touchy." the demon said and his head dipped down, his lips finding Yusuke's neck, lips tasting his flesh. Yusuke moaned as soon as his skin was touched. A chill ran through his body. Something was still telling him not to allow it, but he ignored it. He wanted this stupid rut to cool down.

The demon grabbed his arm and pressed the spirit detective's chest against the trunk, mouth going to his back. Yusuke groaned at the sensation and his fingers dug into the bark. Hot tingles rippled over his skin and he moaned. Feeling the strong wet tongue going down his spine. This demon was no amateur. The wet appendage ghosted over the knot in his back but paid it no mind. Yusuke almost wished he had. Then he could loose him mind in the pleasure instead of agonizing in the back of his mind about what he was doing. The demon sunk low and spread his cheeks again, continuing where he'd first started taking advantage of Yusuke's hole. The tongue was wet and hot like he remembered it and he moaned just as shamelessly as before. His fingers clawed the tree and he cried out desperately when the tongue pierced him.

Oh, it slithered into him, exercising the ring of muscles. Yusuke moaned, unable to deny the electric jolts that ran up his spine with each thrust of the tongue. Then the demon stood and Yusuke groaned in loss. But then a wet finger started to probe him and Yusuke was surprised that it slid right in. And it felt so much better than when he's attempted it at the river.

"Oh, that feels good, doesn't it, bitch?" the demon growled in his ear and Yusuke hated the whimper that escaped his throat. He couldn't deny it right now. It felt like mercy from the rut. Pleasure was coursing though his blood and he moaned again when the finger was joined by another and they started thrusting into him. Yusuke panted heavily and the demon's fingers kept brushing against a spot inside him that made him see stars.

"Fuck..." Yusuke's body betrayed his pride and his butt pushed out and his legs spread wide. He was on the verge of SOMEthing as those thick fingers thrust into him forcefully and Yusuke was still craving MORE.

"Oh please..." he groaned desperately, "Oh please..." never in his right mind would he beg for that, but he was clearly not. That's when the cruel bastard behind him removed his fingers suddenly and Yusuke whined loudly at the loss. The demon took Yusuke's shoulders and Yusuke was put to his knees and he was startled when he was face to head with the demon's cock.

"Suck it." the demon demanded and Yusuke's upper lip curled and his nose wrinkled.

"Fuck no." he said and went to stand, but a hand on Yusuke's head kept him in place.

"You have to get me wet if I'm going to get you off." the demon said and Yusuke grimaced, not wanting to. The demon grinned and spoke huskily, "You want to cool down that rut, don't you?" Yusuke hated himself, but he gave in. He took the already hard shaft into his hand and slowly leaned forward, taking the head into his mouth. He disliked the taste immediately, but as soon as his lips were around the shaft, the demon grabbed his hair and thrust into his mouth. Yusuke choked and the demon chuckled.

"Whoops, sorry." He said sarcastic as Yusuke pulled back to cough.

"Bastard." Yusuke growled.

Somehow he managed to coax Yusuke to continue and Yusuke was slowly sucking on the phallus. The demon promised to take care of him as soon as he was wet enough. Of course the demon never said to stop, only that he still wasn't wet enough. Then Yusuke felt the hot stream of liquid down his throat and he gagged, pulling back. The demon groaned pleasurably and laughed. It took Yusuke a minute to realize what happened. The bastard had just CUM down his THROAT.

"You..." Yusuke shook with anger and the demon grinned, dropping his loin cloth back into place and stepping away.

"Thanks for the blow, bitch." the demon grinned, "Maybe next time you'll think twice about blowing me in the face with one of your attacks."

"You fucking bastard!" Yusuke got up to punch him but the demon ran, disappearing into the treeline. He easily out maneuvered Yusuke's pleasure numb body. "BASTARD!"

Humiliated, Yusuke beat off quickly to ease his tortured body and went over to the river. He felt stupid, so very stupid for falling for that. Stupid fucking rut making him do fucking stupid things. He bombarded a rock with his fists with his rage, and it began to crack under his strength. He only stopped when he was panting with exhaustion and emotion other than anger arrived. His fists were bruised and cut but that mattered less than his wounded pride and his rut that still made his body ache. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, angry at himself more than anything else.

* * *

><p>Yusuke was in a rotten mood for the rest of the day and night. Sleeping was the only thing he really had to look forward to. At least it would be one more day closer to being done with this infuriating condition.<p>

Irritating heat and discomfort settled in and he buried his head in his pillow in shame. He couldn't remember a time he'd been played a fool so easily. He didn't tell Kurama or Hiei about the situation, it was private for one. Hiei would only agree with him that he'd been stupid and Kurama would probably offer a little bit of wise advise, but it wouldn't change what happened.

Sleep was hard to come by in rut and as Yusuke finally felt that his body was giving into the sweet state of dreams, he heard something that bothered him. His brow creased and his temper flared. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Groggy, but up, Yusuke left his tent and found himself looking at Hiei and Kurama's tent, where soft whimpers were escaping. He couldn't remember Kurama or Hiei being in heat, so he didn't think they'd be doing anything. But he also didn't think because of his sluggish brain and he gave into curiosity, so he peaked in through the parted tent flap.

Well they were indeed doing something. Yusuke's eyes widened a bit, seeing them naked with Kurama on his back and Hiei poised between his legs, hip movements making it obvious to what they were doing and beside them Hiei had Kurama's hand pinned to the ground, fingers entwined tightly. It was only now that Hiei's low voice could be heard.

"I would kill for you, Kurama." Hiei growled and leaned down to kiss Kurama, who looked beyond words at this point, "I would slay an army if they dared to lay a hand on you." His vows were between kisses and hard thrusts, causing sounds to come from Kurama that Yusuke never imagined coming from the fox. Hiei hissed the last few lines like a threatening promise "You are my mate, my lover, my Kurama, all mine! And I will kill anyone who would so much as think they could take you from me!" Kurama thrashed around in ecstasy, panting hard, moving against Hiei's thrusts.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried out impassioned. That was all Yusuke could stand to hear. He turned, walking away from their tent and his. Images of Kuwabara were sparked in his mind. Kuwabara touching him. Kuwabara holding him. Kuwabara taking possession of him and making him his. Kuwabara fucking him. He saw Kurama and Hiei and he was sure he wanted what they had. He WANTED his mate and he wanted someone to want him like that. His rut panged in his chest and he started running. He didn't want random sex with some demon, he want his mate. He wanted Kuwabara. And no one else would do.


	7. Meant To Be Here

Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and suppost that this story is getting, I really appreciate it. Reviews always make posting my chapters much easier ^_^

* * *

><p>Arriving in the human world, it was past midnight and Yusuke was still only in his worn pants as he continued running through the city, taking the quickest route to his destination. Minutes felt like hours because of his rut, and his body was already flushed at the thought of finding his mate. He felt so stupid, he should have stayed in the human world. He didn't want to be anywhere except right where he was. And right where he was happened to be hanging onto the ledge of Kuwabara's second story window. He pulled himself up and pulled a Hiei, opening the human's window.<p>

Kuwabara jumped from his desk to his feet when he heard his window open. He looked surprised to see Yusuke there, especially since Yusuke's skin was flushed red, decorated in more tattoos than he remembered, his hair lacked gel and he was only wearing worn pants; not even shoes.

"Oh, Urameshi," Kuwabara relaxed a little, but still kept his guard up, "You're back already? Did your 'rut' end"

As soon as Yusuke had opened the window the mild musk permeated his senses and he took a deep breath through his nose and mouth. His body quivered and he gulped back a moan. Of course Kuwabara's energy and scent coated the room thickly. It was HIS room. Yusuke held his head for a moment as Kuwabara asked him the questions. He was sort of glad he could control himself a bit better. At least he didn't pounce Kuwabara upon sight, or smell.

"N-not exactly." Yusuke finally replied, closing the window behind him without turning away from Kuwabara. "I... I need your help." Kuwabara eyed him suspiciously, remembering the surprise kiss from earlier.

"What kind of help?" He asked slowly and Yusuke took a few steps closer to him.

"I..." Yusuke felt his lip quiver with anxiousness and he held his hand over his mouth for a moment to get his bearings. It was hard to when he was in the room of the one he wanted to be with for 5 days, "I'm still in rut..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Kuwabara pulled his rolling chair between them, wanting to hold back any surprise kisses, "Kurama and the midget took you to the demon world to take care of that." Yusuke couldn't say he wasn't a bit hurt by the defense Kuwabara displayed.

"It's not that easy, Kuwabara." Yusuke said tiredly. He forced himself to step away and he sat on Kuwabara's bed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "The last few days have been torture you'd never be able to begin to understand and all I wanted to do was come back here and I was too stupid to listen to myself... You can put the fucking chair away, I won't kiss you again if you don't want me to." Yusuke snapped, hating how Kuwabara was keeping his distance from him. Kuwabara realized the chair was still being used as a shield and he rolled it back into place under his desk. Yusuke held his face in his hands, silent for a minute. Kuwabara slowly walked over to Yusuke, not used to seeing Yusuke so distraught.

"You look like shit." Kuwabara commented and Yusuke chuckled bitterly.

"I feel like shit." He said, "This is so fucked up." Kuwabara sat next to him and patted his back gently. Yusuke resisted the instinct to lean into him when it was all he wanted to do. Yusuke took a deep breath, "Kuwabara. I want you." He wouldn't look at Kuwabara, he couldn't take his mate rejecting him, but he couldn't stay silently pining any more either, "I think it's the only thing that will help. B-but I'll leave if... If you don't want to." The last part was the hardest to say because he didn't know what else he could do at this point to not go crazy.

Kuwabara's hand was still on his back a for a bit and Yusuke felt tears welling up. Kuwabara sighed heavily, rubbing Yusuke's shoulder warmly.

"This is pretty serious, huh?" he asked and Yusuke nodded. Kuwabara sighed, "What... What can I do?"

Yusuke didn't answer with words, he merely turned and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's chest and he pushed him to the bed. Kuwabara wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn't expecting for Yusuke to demand cuddling. Yusuke rested his head on Kuwabara's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat and he buried his nose in Kuwabara's shirt, taking deep whiffs of his scent and energy.

"Don't go." Yusuke eventually said and Kuwabara slowly wrapped his arm around Yusuke's shoulders, not feeling quite so awkward about it as he thought he would.

"Sure, I can do that." Kuwabara said softly, easing in to stay with Yusuke for the night.


	8. Morning Determination

Yusuke awoke to the sound of snoring and he glanced up, seeing Kuwabara's mouth partly agape as the sound came from him. Light now poured in the window, signaling morning had arrived. He took a deep breath contently and sighed. He snuggled up to the sleeping human and tilted his head so that he could look at him. Kuwabara was just as he remembered him, 5 days hadn't changed him very much. His scent was still perfection to his nose. And his body no longer tingled with need or uncomfortable feelings. He'd been comfortable with just touching Kuwabara when he arrived, only because he'd been craving it for so long. And now the other was his pillow and he could just roll onto him and touch.

No dreams plagued him, at least none that he remembered. Yusuke watched Kuwabara sleep for a minute before his skin flushed, warm tingles reminding him of his rut. It was nothing that required a freezing river though. Yusuke moved up, his lips finding Kuwabara's strong jaw and his hand rubbed his broad, strong chest. He breathed out softly, his belly and chest tightening eagerly. The warm moist skin was salty on his tongue and the chest was firm under his hand. It was better than he'd imagined.

Kuwabara stirred and Yusuke smiled eagerly, his lips sucking on the other man's neck and he was practicably laying on Kuwabara to get as much contact as possible. Kuwabara groaned, half asleep and his hand rested on Yusuke's back. Yusuke moaned softly at the contact, and that seemed to be what brought Kuwabara to alertness. He sat up quickly and Yusuke ended up straddling his waist.

"Urameshi, What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke blinked, watching Kuwabara's slightly agitated expression.

"I'm still in rut." He explained and Kuwabara sighed. Yusuke paused and felt as though he was being poked in the pelvic region. He looked down and dared to grin. "You have a hard on." He watched Kuwabara flush and he looked down, disgruntled.

"It's just morning wood." He folded his arms, "You have it too."

"I've had it for the past week." Yusuke leaned his chin on Kuwabara's shoulder. He nuzzled Kuwabara's neck and he felt Kuwabara shiver. Yusuke was almost content this way, even though he wanted a lot more than the simple touch. It was easier to deal with just by being next to the human. "Mm, Kuwabara..."

"Damn it..." Kuwabara took Yusuke's shoulders and pushed him to arms length. Yusuke blinked, not really sure what he did, "Urameshi, I'm not doing anything with you."

"Why not?" Yusuke tried not to show how hurt by his mate denying him, it stung badly.

"What do you mean why not?" Kuwabara asked, "I know you Urameshi, you're not gay. And when your rut ends, you'll regret it." Yusuke shook his head, his fingers resting on Kuwabara's arms.

"I won't regret it." Yusuke said truthfully, leaning as close as Kuwabara would allow, "It's all I've ever wanted." Kuwabara stared to him for a bit, shocked, but he shook his head and pushed Yusuke away from him, standing up. Yusuke frowned, sitting on the bed, a little more than peeved.

"What? You don't believe me?" Yusuke asked.

"No way," Kuwabara said, looking at Yusuke, "You only started coming onto me when your weird demon rut started. I think the only reason you're saying it is to get into my pants." Yusuke scoffed.

"Is it such a bad thing?" Yusuke asked, folding his arms defensively.

"I'm not the type of man that just sleeps with anyone, Urameshi." Kuwabara stated, "If I love someone, then I'll want to. So I can't help you out with your rut, sorry." Yusuke stared at Kuwabara as he stormed out of his room towards the bathroom. He was definitely hurt this time. But... now he just wanted Kuwabara more. He wanted Kuwabara to love him. He yearned for his mate so badly. How was he supposed to prove it to him though. Yusuke flopped onto Kuwabara's bed with a sigh. At least he could enjoy Kuwabara's scent while he thought

* * *

><p>After a cold shower, Kuwabara went back to his room with only a towel around his waist. He regretted taking his shower without bringing fresh clothes, but it was too late for that now. He slowly peeked into his room and was surprised that there was no Yusuke. Kuwabara wasn't sure if he was relieved or more annoyed. It seemed after all the talk, Yusuke had run off after all. Probably to go find an easier, more willing mate. Kuwabara felt a little ditched, but dropped the thought. Yusuke was just in heat or rut or what ever they called it. He wouldn't think twice about him when he was normal again. He got dressed and went downstairs where he could smell his sister was cooking breakfast.<p>

He stopped in the kitchen doorway, finding Shizuru was indeed frying up some eggs and bacon, but also Yusuke was sitting at the table. Yusuke smiled at him and Shizuru looked around, her morning cigarette in here mouth, unlit, but ready for fire.

"Morning, Kazuma." Shizuru greeted.

"Mornin'" Kuwabara said and he went to the table, sitting across from Yusuke, "I thought you left."

"I'm not leaving." Yusuke said, "Besides, Shizuru offered me breakfast."

"When did you get all generous, sis?" Kuwabara asked and Shizuru shrugged.

"Well I offered him to make his own god damned cereal. These eggs are mine." shizuru replied. Kuwabara noticed Yusuke was lacking a bowl of cereal. They stared each other down for a moment. Kuwabara glared and Yusuke looked back intently with Kuwabara took as a cocky smile. The moment was only broken by Shizuru setting her plate on the table and lit her cigarette.

"If you two love birds are just going to stare at each other, take it to your room." Kuwabara grumbled, but knew better than to talk back to his sister. He stood back up,

"I'm going out for breakfast."

"Me too." Yusuke said and stood as well, following Kuwabara to the front door.

"Quit followin' me." Kuwabara snapped.

"No." Yusuke said, his mind set, "Not until you believe me." Kuwabara was a little surprised by Yusuke's persistence, but sighed, still not really believing Yusuke. It was a bit too much to hope for.

"... you're not going to walk around town like that are you?" Kuwabara asked, eying Yusuke's tattoos and pants.

"Yeah," Yusuke smiled a little, "You going to offer me your jacket?"

"Fuck no." Kuwabara said and walked out, Yusuke following him.


	9. The Date

Kuwabara munched on a breakfast sandwich and was a bit annoyed that Yusuke had gotten the same thing and somehow Yusuke had coerced him into paying for it. Yusuke had no money on him after all. Kuwabara was a little disturbed that Yusuke's eyes never left him. Every time he looked over to the shorter man, he was looking back with an unfamiliar earnest expression. They were sitting on a wall, watching people walk by. Or at least Kuwabara was trying to watch people walk by. But no, Yusuke's big brown eyes kept his attention more than he wanted them to.

"Stop staring at me." Kuwabara said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"No." Yusuke replied, crumpling his wrapper into a ball.

"Jesus Christ, you're annoying when you're rutting." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Well you know what I want." Yusuke said.

"And I told you I'm not doing it?" Kuwabara snapped, "I got principles."

"So..." Yusuke eyed him again, "We could go on a date." Kuwabara nearly fell off the wall after hearing that.

"W-w-what?" He asked, startling the people on the sidewalk.

"A date." Yusuke said, "You know, the romantic kind." He waited for Kuwabara to get over his shock. Kuwabara slowly recollected the shattered pieces of his brain.

"You... You're serious?" He asked and Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, right now." Yusuke said and Kuwabara could have said no, but he didn't.

"Well... " Kuwabara folded his arms, face now as red as Yusuke's flushed skin, "I guess... We could. But damn it, you better put on some clothes."

"Sure." Yusuke said and stood up on the wall, "We'll go to my apartment and I'll change."

"What's this we business?" Kuwabara asked, "You can go yourself." Yusuke took his hand and pulled him from the wall, headed towards his apartment.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Yusuke said and Kuwabara found himself being lead to Yusuke's apartment. It wasn't a long trip, but Yusuke's hand didn't leave Kuwabara's hand. People of course stared, but neither man pulled their hand away. Kuwabara was only slightly concerned when they passed a few gangs near Yusuke's place, but once inside the apartment, they were safe from prying eyes. Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara, their hands still linked and they stood at the door for a bit. Yusuke looked as though he was going to kiss him again, but instead he went off to his room, leaving Kuwabara by the door. Kuwabara was a bit stunned, wondering why Yusuke didn't take the chance.

A few minute later Yusuke came out in his sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants. He'd also put on socks and shoes. He hadn't bothered gelling his hair back though, which was still unusual to Kuwabara. The taller man did notice it gave Yusuke a softer look to him.

"Uh... Where'd you want to go?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know." Yusuke said, "Somewhere quiet? A park or something." He thought about it, "Scratch that, I don't want to be around any trees. Let's go to the beach and walk around." He headed out the door. Kuwabara followed.

"What have you got against trees?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's all I was surrounded by in the demon world. Fucking trees." Yusuke didn't mention he'd had one of his more humiliating experiences against a tree. "Besides..." He glanced at Kuwabara, "I want it to be just you and me." Kuwabara was a bit moved by the sentiment and he nodded in agreement.

"Sure, ok." Kuwabara agreed and they headed down to the beach. Yusuke insisted upon taking Kuwabara's hand and again Kuwabara allowed it.

They didn't make it too far though since the gang Kuwabara had seen before decided to be idiots. Of course what normal human knew that the two men holding hands were men that usually thrashed demons for part time livings.

"Fags!" One of the idiots yelled at them. Yusuke immediately stopped and glared at the gang. There were at least a dozen of them. Kuwabara glared as well.

"You wanna repeat that, asshole?" Yusuke demanded, anger rising up in him.

"Just stating the obvious," One of the men said cockily, "cock suckers." That snapped rage in Yusuke. He sprinted forward before any of the normal humans could blink and he punched the first one in the head. Kuwabara ran in just a moment later and joined the fight, taking them all on in the ally. There was a frenzied mass for a good minute and many of the weaker human could be seen by onlookers to be thrown many yards out of the ally.

"Geeze, easy Urameshi, they're only human." Kuwabara said after a while as he dropped one of the guys in his own bloody heap. Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara. And dropped the man who called him a cock sucker on the heap of 4 men.

"Fucking dip-shit, called me a cock sucker." Yusuke seethed angry and kicked the guy one last time. Kuwabara wasn't really sure why that in particular pissed Yusuke off. Especially when Yusuke had been trying to sleep with him as of late. Kuwabara managed to smile and he slung an arm around Yusuke's shoulders, shaking his head.

"You don't think it's kinda ironic?" he asked as he steered Yusuke out of the ally. Yusuke blinked and his temper quickly mellowed with his mate's arm around him.

"What's ironic?" Yusuke asked.

"That you get pissed off about that when you've been chasing me to sleep with you." Kuwabara pointed out and Yusuke flushed, knowing it must have been a bit of an overreaction, but his own mind jumped back to yesterday and the anger consumed him. "You saying you'd never suck mine?" Yusuke flushed more, especially since Kuwabara was talking so openly about it.

"I... I wouldn't mind sometime." He admitted, "But not the first time! And if you ever came in my mouth I'd kill you." Kuwabara blinked, surprised by the viciousness. Well, in a way he didn't blame him, he knew Yusuke would hate to be tabled a bitch

Oh the irony indeed.

* * *

><p>At least the gang fight did relieve a lot of their tension. Once at the beach they started walking up and down the shoreline, complaining about all the retarded gangs that thought they could take either of them. Kuwabara's arm remained around Yusuke's shoulders and Yusuke was quite happy it was there. He leaned against Kuwabara and his fingers entangled with the hand over his shoulder.<p>

"You got someone's blood on your shirt." Kuwabara pointed out eventually and Yusuke casually glanced down. It was now spotted down with dried blood and a smear from where someone tried to punch him.

"Eh, I'm not too worried about it." Yusuke said and smiled at Kuwabara softly. Kuwabara blushed and looked away. He wasn't used to Yusuke being so... happy and affectionate. If it was anyone else he would have told them they were being adorable, but this was Yusuke, and he was sure the demon wouldn't appreciate it.

"So..." Yusuke said slowly, "You're not too freaked out about the gay thing." Kuwabara shrugged.

"I'm bi, actually." Kuwabara admitted. Yusuke blinked at him.

"Since when?" He asked

"Since ever." Kuwabara responded, "How long have you been gay?"

"Um, same I think." Yusuke admitted.

"Huh, I never woulda guessed."

"I'm no pansy." Yusuke defended.

"Never thought you were." Kuwabara said, "I'm... kinda shocked you were gay before this rut thing."

"Yeah..." Yusuke stroked a few scars on Kuwabara's hand absently, "I don't... Well I never told anyone until I tried dating Keiko."

"So that's why it didn't work out." Kuwabara said and Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah." He leaned against Kuwabara again, "I like this better."

Kuwabara smiled a little and they paused to look at the surf, which was was slowly loosing it's population since the sun was soon to set. They did have to take the train here after all. Yusuke chuckled.

"Seriously, a sunset too?" He asked and Kuwabara shrugged.

"Well It's kinda romantic." Kuwabara said.

"I guess." Yusuke said and looked up at Kuwabara. The warm tingles were coming back to him as the sun descended.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke brushed his finger lightly against the taller man's chin, gaining his full attention, "You said you only slept with people you loved." He turned to face the other and wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck, "I want you to love me." Kuwabara gulped nervously, seeing Yusuke was dead serious.

"A-and I meant for more than your rut." he said, but that didn't deter Yusuke.

"I've wanted you before this stupid rut." Yusuke said, "This just kinda... threw me into it." He looked down at Kuwabara's chest, "Made it so... I couldn't deny it anymore." Kuwabara rubbed his upper back, thankfully very far away from the spot that would send him into spasms.

"I've always found you attractive," Kuwabara confessed, "I just... you know, never thought I had a chance. Che, that and you'd always fight me."

"Well hell, you wanted to fight too." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I know." Kuwabara said, "I guess I... I DO like you. Damn near kills ME every time you die."

"Only died twice." Yusuke said and Kuwabara scoffed.

"Too much for me." Kuwabara hugged him tight and Yusuke sighed happily, "Stop dying."

"I can't promise nothing at this point." Yusuke said and sneaked in a kiss, which was warm and welcome this time. Yusuke shivered with the returned kiss, arms wrapping more securely around Kuwabara's neck. It was such a thrill to be touched back and kissed by his mate. It was slow and passionate and Yusuke relinquished control almost immediately, wanting to feel Kuwabara want him. And it was glorious, feeling Kuwabara kiss him and hold him close. It sparked something instinctual in him. Something foreign and familiar settled into him now that he had his mate's attention.

Kuwabara was a bit surprised that Yusuke pulled back out of his arms, interrupting the heat of the moment. He opened his eyes, seeing Yusuke smiling slyly and giving him a come hither motion to follow. Kuwabara was surprised to see the same wild eyes Yusuke had when he was in rut, but this time Yusuke wasn't coming towards him. Intrigued, Kuwabara followed and Yusuke continued to back up, though at more of a jog now. Kuwabara quickly caught on to the game and gave chase along the beach. Yusuke chuckled and eluded Kuwabara, but in a playful matter. Something in him still wanted to be chased and followed, giving his mate a sense of capture. Even though Kuwabara wasn't a fellow demon, he seemed to find the challenge just as invigorating. Especially when he tackled Yusuke into the wet sand by the water. Yusuke rolled the rest of his way onto his back and chuckled, both out of breath.

"Caught you," Kuwabara said and Yusuke grinned,

"Now what'cha gonna do with me?" Yusuke asked and gave into the urge to nip at Kuwabara's chin lightly. Kuwabara scoffed at the nip and pinned Yusuke into the sand, kissing him deeply. Yusuke kissed back, his body twisting some in the sand to get closer. He groaned lowly just from the kiss, his body flushing warmly. Kuwabara pulled back after a while for air and Yusuke was disappointed there wasn't more fondling on Kuwabara's part.

"Geeze, you're antsy." Kuwabara commented and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh I wonder why." he said and pulled Kuwabara back down by the collar of his shirt, proceeding to lick along Kuwabara's jaw line, which he'd never had the urge to before now, "I wanna do this on your bed." Kuwabara sighed.

"Again with the rut thing?" He asked and Yusuke growled in a little frustration. Kuwabara didn't seem to get how important this was.

"Kuwabara, you ever have really bad cramps after hard training?" Yusuke asked, trying to describe the uncomfortable feeling he got every night he was in the woods. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah, I remember those times." He said thoughtfully.

"And have your balls ever hurt from not jacking off." Yusuke asked and Kuwabara shrugged awkwardly and nodded, "Well I've felt like both for nearly a week and it won't go away, no many how many times I take care of it." Kuwabara grimaced.

"That sounds like torture."

"It IS torture." Yusuke assured him. He sighed and hugged close to Kuwabara, "Being close to you helps a lot though." Kuwabara was warmed by the confession.

"You're full of surprises today, Urameshi." He said and Yusuke shrugged.

"I guess so." Yusuke said and relaxed into the sand. Kuwabara rolled off of him and Yusuke pouted, rolling over to face him, "Why'd you move?"

"Turn around and we can watch the sun set." Kuwabara said cheerfully and Yusuke sighed,

"Man, you're cheesy." Yusuke said but turned around, resting his back against Kuwabara's chest. Kuwabara chuckled, wrapping his arms around the spirit detective. Yusuke smiled and his hand rested over Kuwabara's arm. Yusuke felt the unfamiliar warmth of happiness that he usually knew only to be fleeting. And as cliché as it was, they watched the sun set as they spooned on the beach.

"You better not tell anyone about this." Yusuke said, "This is way too sappy for my reputation."

"Well, you were the one holding my hand in town." Kuwabara reminded him.

"I was trying to get you to follow me." Yusuke said with a huff, "It's not like this. I'm watching the friggen sunset."

"You like it." Kuwbara accused. Yusuke didn't argue this time. And they remained quiet until there was no more orange orb over the horizon and the sky was lit with only the lingering colors of fire before fading into the night sky.

"We should head back." Kuwabara said eventually, "I can see the stars coming out."

"Only if we go back to your house." Yusuke said.

"Persistent." Kuwabara said and stood up. He helped Yusuke up and Yusuke grinned at him.

"You bet." He said and they headed back to the train that had taken them there. They got on the train with no problem and Yusuke was brushing wet sand from his back.

"Here, you can borrow this." Kuwabara said and took off his jacket, putting it around Yusuke's shoulders. Yusuke chuckled.

"Already giving me the shirt off your back?" Yusuke said and Kuwabara flushed a bit.

"Well, it's better than being wet and cold all the way back." He said quickly. Yusuke didn't mind, he pulled the jacket around him as they rode. It smelled like Kuwabara and the beach. Yusuke leaned up against his mate, catching his eye.

"I'll race you to your room when the train stops." Yusuke challenged and Kuwabara smiled.

"I'll leave you in my dust." Kuwabara accepted the challenge without a beat of hesitation.

"We'll see." Yusuke grinned and eagerly waited for their stop to arrive.


	10. Not on the First Date

Their run was a few blocks from the station and Yusuke ran just head of Kuwabara to tease him about being slow. It was all a game right now, but Yusuke couldn't quite be sure if demon tactics would work on his mate. He didn't have the instinct like Yusuke did driving him. He worried a little about Kuwabara loosing interest once sex came up again. Did Kuwabara now love him like he wanted him to, or was there still going to have to be more time before Kuwabara was ready? It drove Yusuke partly insane; Especially because all this running and chasing was stirring his rut.

They finally made it to Kuwabara's house and ran past Shizuru upstairs. Yusuke won of course, but once in Kuwabara's room he was rewarded with being tackled and pinned to the bed.

"Damn it, Urameshi, I WILL beat you." he growled and Yusuke felt goosebumps on top of his flushed skin. He was strangely turned on by Kuwabara's determination and aggressiveness. His rut stirred strongly again. He ignored Kuwabara's honor bound phrase about beating him and leaned up, once again their lips touching. Kuwabara was becoming more accustomed to these surprise kisses and kissed back mostly out of frustration. Heat of the moment. Yusuke groaned, breathing in Kuwabara's scent again, which was filled with adrenaline, as was his. Yusuke could have broken free of Kuwabara's grip but he didn't want to, so he just arched himself up as high as he could go with his mate pinning him.

"Kuwabara, please..." Yusuke whispered after their kiss broke. Kuwabara was surprised by the passion in the other man's voice.

"G-geeze, right now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just touch me." Yusuke pleaded and Kuwabara slowly experimented by running his hand down Yusuke's chest. Yusuke's reaction was to moan with the slightest stroke, "Yes..."His freed arm guided Kuwabara's hand down his chest and side, all the way down to his hip. Kuwabara swallowed nervously. Sure he found Yusuke attractive, but this was not something he was used to doing with the shorter man. And this was not a state he usually saw the other in. Yusuke's skin was flushed and his demon tattoos were more prominent on his flesh. His eyes were glazed over with want and half lidded. Kuwabara swore Yusuke even smelled sweeter than normal.

Kuwabara used both hands, feeling up Yusuke's chest and sliding his own jacket off of Yusuke's shoulders. And then his hands slid up, under Yusuke's shirt. Flesh on flesh. Yusuke nearly sobbed with the sensation.

"Yes, yes..." Yusuke's hands gripped Kuwabara's shoulders and his legs found their way around Kuwabara's hips, pressing their groins together as much as possible, "Kuwabara, don't stop." Kuwabara flushed at Yusuke's display. He was barely touching him at all and he was begging for it. It occurred to Kuwabara that Yusuke was very desperate and really needed help with this.

"Easy, easy," Kuwabara soothed and pulled Yusuke's shirt up over his head, revealing his flushed skin and further tattooed body, "Damn, I didn't know you had so many."

"I... I keep getting more." Yusuke groaned and slid his own hand down his chest. "Please..."

"Never thought I'd see you beg like this."

"Damn it, Kuwabara..." Yusuke wanted to ring Kuwabara's neck for even bringing it up at a time like this, but Kuwabara's hands squeezed his pectorals and Yusuke quivered and made a small, un-masculine sound in his throat, not quite expecting his nipples to be so sensitive. It was embarrassing, and it figured that Kuwabara picked upon it. No demons before had picked up on it before this.

"You like that?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke gripped his shoulders almost to a painful degree.

"Stop asking stupid stuff." He groaned and his back arched into the human's hands. Kuwabara focused his attention more on the tan buds of Yusuke's chest and Yusuke writhed under the attention. Soon Yusuke was panting and soft mews were escaping him. Kuwabara was entranced by the scene. Seeing Yusuke quiver under his own hands was making him aroused. After a few long minutes of nothing but attention on his nipples, Yusuke ached for other sensations. His hands rested on Kuwabara's hands and pushed him down his body, where he needed the touching. The hands moved down his belly and his hips again, then on his thighs.

"Come on Urameshi, I can't read your mind." Kuwabara coaxed, "Where do you want me to touch you?" Yusuke groaned in frustration. This was completely against his instincts, but then again, Kuwabara didn't have any for this sort of thing.

"Mm, my legs." My said awkwardly and he assisted by pushing his pants down. It was then that Kuwabara learned that Yusuke had gone commando that day, no doubt in anticipation for this.

"Seriously, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke chose to ignore him for once. Yusuke was painfully hard, and that much was obvious. Kuwabara bit his bottom lip and removed Yusuke's pants the rest of the way. His hands ran up Yusuke's legs from his ankles to his hip joins and Yusuke shivered the most around his upper thighs. Yusuke's legs spread willingly and his toes curled in pleasure. Yusuke groaned, again in frustration.

"Damn it, can't you just do me already?" Yusuke asked, feeling foreplay was taking too long. They had to have been at this for about 20 minutes already.

"Do-do you?" Kuwabara asked, "already?" Yusuke really did sob this time. Kuwabara panicked a bit. He didn't want Yusuke to cry on him, "Urameshi, I don't have ANYthing for sex. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm already hurting!" Yusuke cried out. "I'm not a damn chick, I can take a little pain." Kuwabara wasn't convinced and Yusuke sighed. Yelling wasn't going to get through to Kuwabara. He was too suborn. Yusuke gave up on actually getting laid that night and rolled over onto his belly, which was more natural for him right now. His legs were still spread with Kuwabara between them and Yusuke leaned on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at his mate. "Rub my back."

"Rub..." Kuwabara was confused by the switch. Yusuke was definitely pissed at him that he wouldn't just just fuck him.

"My lower back," Yusuke said, "That way you don't have to touch me." the last bit was a bit cold and sounded dejected.

"Urameshi, it's not that I don't want to touch you," Kuwabara said, "I just think this is going a bit fast and I would want the first time to be special, you know."

"Yeah, I KNOW." Yusuke was beyond sexual and emotional pain at the moment, "You probably want to be the big night in shining armor and bed Yukina or some pretty girl. I get it." Kuwabara frowned with Yukina getting brought up.

"Yukina has nothing to do with this." Kuwabara said and Yusuke was quiet for a moment, regretting bringing it up. There went the mood, or what was left of it, "Yukina has nothing to do with you and me."

"You're always saying you love her." Yusuke sat up, sensing Kuwabara's anger, "I doubt that has changed."

"No it hasn't." Kuwabara said stubbornly and that hurt more than Yusuke thought it would. Yusuke got up and grabbed his pants, putting them on and grabbed his shirt. Kuwabara grimaced, watching Yusuke getting ready to leave, "Urameshi..." Yusuke went over to the window, opening it. He was wondering if he could just find that bastard in the woods and beg him to fuck him. Maybe then he could stop this roller coaster of feelings and sex.

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the arm, pulling him back from jumping out the window.

"Urameshi, talk to me, will ya?" Kuwabara said and Yusuke sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Yusuke said bitterly, "You love Yukina, and you'll never love..." Yusuke bit his bottom lip and his eyes watered, unable to utter the last noun of the sentence. Kuwabara pulled him from the window and turned Yusuke so he faced him. Yusuke wouldn't meet his eyes, but he didn't have to. Kuwabara kissed him and Yusuke sunk into it. He clung to Kuwabara, feeling his legs might collapse under him if he didn't brace on something.

"I'm going to go insane." Yusuke muttered after the kiss broke off. He was less tempted to leave now though.

"The Yukina thing is complicated, ok?" Kuwabara said after a minutes and Yusuke glanced up at him with sad eyes, "But I'm here with you because I want to try with you. I would want it to work out with you." Kuwabara took Yusuke's hands in his, "Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't... like you." Yusuke was a little comforted that neither of them could really say it. Yusuke wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it at the moment anyway. "You're not a replacement or anything for her. But I just can't go all the way... especially on a first date." Yusuke sighed.

"Right. Old fashioned." Yusuke said.

"So, I have to be fully prepared before we do anything like that, ok?" Kuwabara was trying to help, but Yusuke was beginning to lose hope.

"Ok." Yusuke agreed slowly, "Then I'm going to take a cold bath."

"Don't you mean a shower?" Kuwabara tried to correct.

"No, I need a bath with ice in it." Yusuke said, pointing down to his aching body, which had had no relief for at least 24 hours now. Kuwabara felt a little guilty for getting Yusuke all riled up and not helping him get off.

"I... I could help." Kuwabara ventured, "anything but penetration... or a BJ." Yusuke wondered if he should bring up the rimming, but decided that would also be too soon.

"Just... rub my back and jerk me off." Yusuke finally said and Kuwabara only shrugged a little awkwardly. The back rub still sounded out of place to him.

"I guess I can do that." Kuwabara agreed and Yusuke removed his pants again, going over to the bed, kneeling on it. Yusuke hoped that doing SOMEthing with Kuwabara would help, even though he had a feeling it wouldn't. Yusuke felt Kuwabara's warm hand touch his back and he shivered. He laid on the bed completely forgetting about the reach-around part as Kuwabara ran his hands down his back and hips, rubbing the tense muscle around the knot at the dip of his back. It was so much more sensitive than the other day.

"Fuck what I said earlier. Just rub." Yusuke said and Kuwabara was surprised with the retraction of the hand job, but continued what he was doing. His hands rubbed in towards the spine and Yusuke quaked under his fingertips, grabbing the bedsheets tight in his hands. A low pleasured moan left him, a sound which Kuwabara had never even fathomed coming from Yusuke's mouth, but it was there and it was very beautiful to hear. Kuwabara's face flushed again, which was becoming a common occurrence as of late. Kuwabara found that Yusuke enjoyed long strong strokes of his back by his tail bone and the dip in his back. The loudest and most desperate cries came from him at those spots. Yusuke whimpered Kuwabara's name and with just the right amount of pressure, Yusuke moaned his loudest, struggling to his knees where he took his own cock into his hand and fisted it furiously. It only took a moment more for Yusuke to spill his seed and groan in relief.

Kuwabara grimaced a little when he realized Yusuke's spunk had ended up on his jacket, which had still been on the bed from before, but ignored it for now, rubbing his hand up Yusuke's back, where the other was not so sensitive. "Any better?" he asked.

Yusuke's eyes flickered back to his mate, then to his hand, which he wiped upon the jacket as well, embarrassment filling him more than anything else. "No." He replied, knowing the same feeling of only temporary release that he'd known in the demon world. His body still needed more than a few sympathetic touches. In fact, he was starting to get worse the more Kuwabara played this out. He was beginning to feel sadness and more despair as this night was going on. He was really going to go crazy if he stayed here another night teasing his senses with a mate that wouldn't have him.

Yusuke grabbed his pants again, putting them on as he stood slowly, "I think I'll go home now."

"You can stay," Kuwabara said, "Maybe it takes a while to get better?"

"This isn't helping," Yusuke said sadly, "I'll... I'm going home. I'll wait it out there." This time he left using Kuwabara's bedroom door, not really feeling like jumping out the window to make his escape. And no argument Kuwabara could think of could persuade him not to leave.

Kuwabara groaned once Yusuke left the front door and he rubbed his temples. This was confusing and frustrating. Especially since he was half hard from their activities. Shizuru had witnessed the departing and looked at her brother questioningly.

"What?" Kuwabara snapped angrily.

"What the hell did you do to fuck it up?" Shizuru asked and the man threw his hands into the air in frustration, not even answering as he stormed back upstairs.

* * *

><p>OMG, it's so nice to have internet back, so now I can post some author comments. I've been posting by mobile for over a week. I'm really glad you like the fluff, so I'm sure you guys will like the porn that's coming in later chapters. It will come eventually, but when I wrote this they both just wouldn't DO it. I'm not sure if anyone else has this problem, but when a character doesn't want to, and I mean REALLY doesn't want to, they fight you on it. Kuwabara was being that way. Spesific moral rules and stuff like that.<p>

And I have actually finished this story, that's why it's been being updated daily. I'm happy to have so many repeat reviewers. It really makes my day. There are 4 more chapters left. So 4 more days. Thank you all again! Remember to review!


	11. More Lessons of Rut

After a bad night of sleep from thinking of how Yusuke left last night, Kuwabara decided he needed help on this one. He needed someone who knew about this thing and someone to explain it to him. He needed Kurama, he decided and called the demon's number from the kitchen phone before he even had breakfast. Something didn't feel right about Yusuke's departure. Luckily Kurama picked up after a couple rings.

"Hello?" Kurama's calm voice was a welcome thing in this situation.

"Hey Kurama, you know about the demon rut thing, right?" Kuwabara asked and there was a brief pause on the line.

"I should think so...I am a demon."

"Well yeah... I know, stupid question," Kuwabara scratched the back of his head. Kurama HAD been the one to explain it to them in the first place. But there had to be more. "Urameshi came back yesterday and well... I have no clue what I'm dealing with."

"Ahh, I see...well, I'll be happy to help." Kurama seemed to know exactly the situation; every time. "Anything you want to ask in particular?"

"Yeah, definitely." Kuwabara had more than a few questions on his mind, "Why is he only after me?"

"Well, when a demon goes into rut, they are going to be one of two types: a receptor or a dominant. Following so far?"

"Yeah, I'm with you. Should I take notes?" Kuwabara dug around the area for a pad and pencil. He did better in class when he took notes so it couldn't hurt to do with a subject about demons.

"It is a thought. Receptor types are the more submissive while dominants...that's pretty self explanatory. Yusuke is a receptor demon, so he will seek out a dominant. As far as human standards go, you're a dominant type" Kurama's voice kept an even educational tone.

"Good to know I guess..." Kuwabara couldn't help but feel a bit prideful that he was considered the dominate one. "Wait, why's Urameshi receptive anyway?"

"There's no rhyme or reason to it. Think of it like this, you've seen more submissive men right? More dominant women?"

"Well yeah, people are like that." Kuwabara jotted down a few things about Yusuke being a receptive. At least he knew for a fact now that he was topping. "But Urameshi doesn't take anything laying down."

"Well neither do receptors, not really. Our job in the demon world is to lure dominant types to us, to tease them and make them chase us. Bring them to us, essentially."

"Ok, if you say so." Kuwabara assumed that Kurama was one too, other wise he wouldn't be saying 'our' and 'us'.

"A dominant's job is to chase the receptor, be the dominant partner."

"Ok, got it." Kuwabara made sure to underline that part in his notes.

"Now the other part of the rutting is to find a partner that you want"

"Didn't you guys take him to demon world to take care of that?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's the problem. Yusuke had set his sights on you for a mate. Something about you is what he wants in his dominant"

As flattering as it was to have Yusuke think of him as a dominant partner, he was a bit skeptical. "Oh come on, I can't be his only type." Then again, Yusuke didn't get along with most people.

"There are a lot of other dominant types out there, Hiei for example, but you're the one he wants. It's as simple as that"

"Okay well..." Kuwabara paused for a moment, "He wants sex, and I mean all the way"

Kurama's voice never wavered "Naturally. What did you think rut was for?"

Kuwabara groaned, hating how this was going. "Okay, look, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone and you'd better not tell anyone, especially Hiei, promise?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "I promise, this stays between us."

"... I've never gone all the way before." Kuwabara admitted, embarrassed by his own inexperience.

"Oh...I see. That is troubling."

"So... I don't really want my first time to because Urameshi is horny and in a demon rut." Kazuma Kuwabara was a man of principles, and this was one of them.

Kurama at least sounded sympathetic to his plight. "I understand that...but there's no other way for it to be, Kuwabara. Rut is an overwhelming drive to have sex, it's instinctively meant as a means of reproduction to make sure demons make young. It's pure instinct and that's all Yusuke is running off of."

"But I'm not a demon, I was hoping to be with someone a while before doing it. You know, go on a romantic date and then make a night out of it." Kuwabara often hoped to enjoy a lot of time with a significant other before lying with someone. It was the romantic in him.

"I can't sugar coat it, Kuwabara, if it's gonna be Yusuke, it's not gonna happen. He NEEDS to mate to survive, if demons don't mate or are rejected by the one they select they fall into a crushing depression and often don't live long" Kurama was sounding more urgent now and Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"D-depression?" He asked. He'd never associate Yusuke and Depression, the man was too full of life. He was pessimistic at times, but he never was down in the dump for long.

"When a demon goes into rut, it physically NEEDS to mate. If the endorphins don't get release, depression settles in and lessens the demon's sense of self-preservation. They stop seeking to continue their existence. Yusuke isn't interested in romance at the moment, even if he does hold affection for you all he wants, all he needs right now is for you to fuck him."

"Oh... Well that's great..." Needless to say, Kuwabara was stunned. He didn't know this was so serious.

"I'm sorry to break it you, Kuwabara, but with Yusuke's rut nearing the end of the first week romance is just not in the picture."

"Great... it really is a fuck or die situation, huh?" Kuwabara grumbled.

"That is a perfect summary for it, yes. He'll be getting more desperate in the second week too."

"Great..." Kuwabara quietly thought to himself for a minute, Letting Yusuke die AGAIN was not an option. "What about... Okay, theoretically, if we do it, what then?"

"Then the heat of rut should cool off considerably and he'll be more prone to romantic advances then. He'll still be greatly interested in sex, mainly for a few days, but should be more likely to accept romantic advances."

"He... he wouldn't loose total interest, would he? I mean, he wouldn't want to rut with me if he didn't like me, right?" This was important to Kuwabara, he couldn't just have sex with Yusuke and be okay with them going back to just friends.

"I'm firmly of the mind that he DOES like you. You don't really exude a scent of a natural dominant, plus he went to you right away and never mated while we were in the demon plane"

"I just... you know, don't want to sleep with him and then have him leave." Kuwabara was quiet after that. It was one of his deeper fears he didn't talk about. He couldn't give out that kind of love with knowing it wouldn't be returned. It was intensely personal to him.

"I know Kuwabara... you shared something personal with me, would you like me to return the favor? It has to do with your current issue."

"If you want, sure. I won't tell."

Kurama took a deep breath before speaking, "Hiei was my first...while both of us were in rut."

"Damn, really?" Kuwabara paused a moment for respect before asking "... should I say sorry?" Luckily Kurama chuckled, not offended.

"No. Point is, I was a virgin at the time... but the rut was driving me crazy and without even thinking about the fact that it was my first time I let him have his way with me... asked for it even"

"Well Urameshi asks for it, but he doesn't tell me what he wants, like I should read his mind or something."

"He's going off of instinct, as most demons do. If you like, I can tell you what to do."

"Sure, I might as well know." Kuwabara readied his pen for note taking.

"Well, as I said earlier, receptors will taunt a dominant into chasing after them. Then the usual foreplay like touching and licking." Kuwabara remembered they'd done most of that yesterday, so he could understand a little better why Yusuke was so focused on going all the way. "It is most important for you as a dominant is to... well properly prepare Yusuke for penetration... with your mouth" Kuwabara felt he must have heard Kurama wrong.

"... Say what?" he asked.

"Well, in the demon world there's no such thing as lube or condoms, so when a dominant is prepping a receptive he uses his tongue on the receptive's hole."

"Well I'm a human and not driven by instinct, so... can't I just substitute some lube?" Kuwabara knew the corner store had most of the sex necessities.

"Maybe with lube and a couple fingers...but it's also a means of stimulation for the receptor. In return, the receptor performs oral for the dominant; a blow job in other words"

"Well I wouldn't mind that part." Kuwabara smiled a bit after hearing that.

Kurama chuckled, "I had a feeling. I would go with rimming anyway, to adhere to Yusuke's demon side."

"I don't think I'm quite ready to kiss Urameshi's ass in that way." He'd never hear the end of it

"Then lube and fingers it is. I suggest looking up a video or two on the subject."

"Right," Kuwabara was going to have to do some quick and discreet research on this. "Anything else?"

"Hm...none that I can think of. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, there is one. What's with his back being so sensitive?" He still couldn't believe he'd gotten Yusuke off with just a back rub.

"It's another demon thing. There's a sexual knot at the base of the spine. You'll want to massage the knot to get him more relaxed, THEN prep him."

"Huh," Kuwabara wracked his brain, but couldn't think of anything else. Looks like he had little choice if he wanted Yusuke to be sane. "I think that's everything."

"Good. I wish you the best of luck, Kuwabara. You'll need it."

"Thanks Kurama, you were a big help."

"Glad to have helped"

"I guess if Urameshi is alive in a few weeks you'll know if we did it or not." Kuwabara chuckled awkwardly.

"I'll make note to check."

"Yeah. Talk to you later then," Kuwabara said and they said their good byes and hung up. Kuwabara looked at his notes and sighed. This was going to take a good part of his day, he could tell. But he'd be damned if he was going to let Yusuke fall into a depression over this.

* * *

><p>I will admit that my bff helped me out with the conversation with Kurama, her user name is HieiandKuramaLover. And hopefully she'll write and post her own fic which is of course, a HieiKurama one.

Ah Kurama, the teacher of the group. where would we be without him to explain the complications of events and he's the only one who can translate Hiei's strange behavior in the series. I've been debating a fic where Kurama explains the rut in more detail, just because he's such a good teacher. And it's adorable and funny in my head.

The more I look back and watch this series the more I re-realize how very awesome everything was. And a plus for my transition back into this show, I did happen to find my Yusuke and Kuwabara plushies ^_^ Oh happy day!


	12. The Rutting

Yusuke sunk under the tub water with his breath held. His skin tingled uncomfortably even under the cold water. His whole body pined with want, with need. He felt... lost and even depressed since he'd left Kuwabara's. He didn't want to be around a mate that didn't want him, yet he didn't want to go back to demon world, not after what happened there.

Yusuke came back up and took in a deep breath of air. Again his body was flushed hot and he sighed, leaning his head against the tub. He closed his eyes and as before his thoughts turned to Kuwabara. His eyes watered and he covered his face with a wet cloth from the back.

"damn it..." he said angrily, "God fucking damn it..."

He heard an knocking on the door.

"Yusuke, don't use up all the hot water!" Atsuko called though the door.

"I'm not, mom!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Ok, making sure, cause I'm going out!" She said and Yusuke sighed and emptied some water from the bath before putting fresh cold water from the tap. He felt foolish for just lounging in the tub all day, but if he didn't he'd be dying from his rut. It was another reason he wouldn't leave for demon world.

"Kuwabara..." He murmured longingly and again he submerged himself under the water, where he felt somewhat normal. Time passed achingly slow, but Yuuske didn't care. Before long his skin was wrinkled beyond comfort and the water warmed to room temperature with time. Again he changed the water. Hours went by...

At one point Yusuke heard the front door open and someone came in. He assumed it was his mother and once again dipped under the surface of the water so he wouldn't have to have to hear her drunken stupor. He felt more than heard the the bathroom door open. He came up to tell his mom off for coming in when he was still in the tub. But it wasn't his mom. It was Kuwabara.

"Ku-kuwabara..." He said and noticed the other had come with in with a small shopping bag and the orange haired man looked nervously at him.

"Um... Hey." He greeted awkwardly and Yuuske looked away. He didn't didn't want to get his hopes up again. Kuwabara walked over to him and knelt next to the tub. He took Yusuke's chin and turned it towards him, Kissing Yusuke's lips. Yusuke kissed back slowly, almost zombie like. His lips were cold.

"You're freezing." Kuwabara commented, concerned. Yusuke licked his lips and knelt in the tub. His instincts drove him and Kuwabara's scent surrounded him now. His skin flushed quickly once out of the water and he watched Kuwabara roll up his sleeve to pull the plug from the drain. He then stood and so did Yusuke, who wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck without an invitation, "And you're wet..."

"Don't tease me." Yusuke said and kissed the other man's lips. Yusuke's body would keep trying until the rut was over, even if Yusuke himself was beyond the point of trying again. His movements were slow from the cold water. Kuwabara was concerned with the movements since Yusuke had been so warm and eager yesterday. He'd also been a little more controlled with touch and kissing. The kiss broke and Yusuke and Yusuke groaned softly, "Kuwabara..." A tingle ran up Kuwabara's spine with the sound Yusuke made.

"Easy, I'm going to help you out." He promised and grabbed for a towel to wrap Yusuke in. His skin was red, but Yusuke's flesh was cold. He wrapped the demon in a towel and did his best to wipe off the water droplets and warm his friend up. Yusuke watched him passively, his hands resting on Kuwabara's shoulders. Yusuke shivered finally when the towel rubbed down his legs. Kuwabara was unnerved by how quiet Yusuke was and wrapped the towel around him, leading him out of the tub and out of the bathroom. He headed to Yusuke's bedroom and his hand wrapped around Yusuke's shoulders. Yusuke's eyes were fixed in him the whole way.

Making it to Yusuke's bedroom, Kuwabara shut the door after them and Yusuke leaned up against the wall by the door. Kuwabara rubbed Yusuke's arms with his hands and Yusuke looked up at him tiredly. Yusuke seemed cautious to touch him, or like he didn't have the energy to do it. Maybe both. Kuwabara leaned in and kissed him warmly. He wanted to help Yusuke through this and help the other man get back to normal. He hated seeing him like this. He wanted the chance to go out with Yusuke on more dates in the future.

Yusuke warmed up a bit to the kiss and his arms slowly circled Kuwabara's neck again. He was starting to thaw out from the cold water. Kuwabara's hands tentatively slid down Yusuke's sides then hips, touching the sensitive flesh near the knot. Yusuke's kiss quickened with eagerness, moaning softly into the lips of his mate.

Kuwabara did grow a bit nervous, but he continued, his hands ghosting over the knot, then felt Yusuke quiver again. Kuwabara did enjoy knowing that he was giving Yusuke pleasure, and he rubbed the spot with the palm of his hand, which made Yusuke toss his head back against the wall and groan. Instant heat rushed through Yusuke's body, making him more alive. Yusuke whimpered and clung to Kuwabara tightly. Yusuke desperately hoped this would not be a repeat of last night's performance. He briefly wondered if he'd fallen asleep in the tub and this was another torturous dream.

Kuwabara didn't take too long rubbing him. He then moved Yusuke onto the bed on his back and he kissed Yusuke's neck as he knelt between his legs. Yusuke felt a jolt of excitement and naturally his legs spread wide, accepting the weight between them eagerly. Yusuke moaned softly was his mate lavished attention on his neck and his own hands pulled at Kuwabara's clothes, wanting the human's flesh against his. Kuwabara helped, dropping his jacket off his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head. Yusuke sat up and kissed the broad chest in front of him, his mouth headed south and Kuwabara's pants were pushed down.

And despite Yusuke's protest earlier about giving Kuwabara a blow job, his mouth willingly wrapped around the head of Kuwabra's half hard cock and sucked on it. Kuwabara groaned and his fingers combed through Yusuke's damp hair. Yusuke's mouth only took half of his length but it was way more than Kuwabara was expecting in the first place so he didn't complain. Yusuke sucked eagerly enough to make up for it, but not for too long before he pulled back and rolled onto his chest, butt in the air with anticipation.

Kuwabara briefly remembered Kurama had told him what Yusuke instinctively was waiting for him to do. He took a deep breath and recollected the bag he'd brought with him and dumped the contents beside him, which was a bottle of lubrication and a box of condoms. He grabbed the bottle and opened it, pouring it into his fingers, just as Yusuke was beginning to make impatient noises.

He pressed his fingers to the half demon's nearly virgin hole and rubbed it gently, like he'd read in a couple books he'd brushed up on before coming to Yusuke's house. There was an immediate reaction from the man under him, Yusuke's fingers dug into the sheets and he gasped, his knees parting even more so.

"Oh, Kuwabara..." Yusuke groaned and his rear moved with Kuwabra's fingers. Kuwabara blushed at the display. This was highly arousing on top of the BJ. And finally when a finger slipped into the tight hole, Yusuke nearly screamed with pleasure, laying nearly flat on the bed, panting heavily, "Kuwabara~" Something in Yusuke's needy pitch sent a jolt of arousal down Kuwabara's spine and he didn't hesitate, sliding a second finger into Yusuke; whose body accepted it without resistance. He tried to stretch Yusuke for his entry, but it was hard to concentrate with Yusuke's moans and mewls. The third finger was the most trouble, but Yusuke didn't seem to mind.

Kuwabara removed his fingers and ripped open the condom box and Yusuke pined for Kuwabara to finish, continuously moaning Kuwabara's name over and over again. Kuwabara fumbled the condom a couple times from the distraction, but ripped it open and rolled it on as quickly as possible. He added the remaining lube from his fingers and looked at Yusuke's poised form, feeling something was off.

Yusuke found himself flipped onto his back by his mate and blinked up at him, his eyes dilated with pleasure and panting heavily. Kuwabara felt a little better with Yusuke facing him, it felt more intimate. Yusuke didn't protest, his legs only moving to clamp around Kuwabara's hips, showing his readiness. Kuwabara positioned his cock and pushed, the head sliding into his lover and Yusuke groaned, his hands finding Kuwabara's back and gripping it like claws. Kuwabara winced only slightly, partly realizing maybe why demons did it doggy style. Too late now though and he slid home without one vocal protest from Yusuke, who would be the first to tell him if something was wrong. Yusuke groaned low in his throat. Kuwabara groaned as well, Yusuke was hot, tight, and welcoming.

"More." Yusuke whined and Kuwabara grunted, moving his hips experimentally. Yusuke threw his head back against the bed and moaned loudly. Kuwabara was really glad Atsuko was out of the house when he arrived, "More..." Yusuke begged, hips moving against him, desperate for the hot rutting that his body craved. Kuwabara was not one to be rushed though and he built up speed with the thrusts, of which Yusuke made a noise for each movement and moved this way and that that Kuwabara eventually pinned Yusuke down by his shoulders to get him to hold still. Yusuke seemed to enjoy that even more and soon their flesh was bumping, grinding and slapping together obscenely as Kuwabara was thrusting into Yusuke, the demon under him thrashing and continuously wanting more and more.

Yusuke's face was priceless as he moaned. His eyes were closed tight, his lips were parted and Kuwabara knew it was worth a few scratches to see that face on Yusuke. Kuwabara enjoyed seeing pleasure etched onto his lover's face as much as thrusting into him. Yusuke's hands dragged up from Kuwabara's back and his fingers entangled in the curled orange hair and pulled the human's head down. Yusuke kissed him hard and quick, needing time to breath, but intent on having mouth contact with his mate. Kuwabara kissed Yusuke back, trying to time them between thrusts but Yusuke interrupted that pattern thoroughly when he locked lips with him, moaning loudly into the kiss and Kuwabara groaned with how tight Yusuke became around him.

Their coupling didn't last for very long, or not as long as either expected to. Yusuke's body was so tense with need that he reached orgasm quickly and Kuwabara groaned loudly when Yusuke's body nearly squeezed the cum out of him, but not quite. Yusuke panted heavily and his torso was covered in cum, and his eyes were closed from exhaustion. Kuwabara pulled out of Yusuke and jerked himself to completion before disposing of the condom and laid next to the other man. It was nearly a full agonizing minute before Yusuke opened his eyes and rolled over towards Kuwabara, pressing his face into his mate's chest, arms tucked between them.

"Thanks." He breathed into Kuwabara's skin, exhaustion over powering any other sense in his body.

"Eh, you owe me a real date for this Urameshi." Kuwabara said and wrapped his arm around his lover, holding him close. Yusuke smiled against his chest, his body no longer starved for sex.

"Kay." He said and fell asleep. Kuwabara smiled a little, finding Yusuke oddly angelic for a sleeping demon. He hugged him close, hoping his friend was better by the time he woke up. He pulled the towel from behind Yusuke to wipe up some of the cum before he pulled the sheets over them, content to rest after rutting with a demon.

* * *

><p>Hurrah! dah sex is here! Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate all of your encouraging comments. HKL enjoyed them too.<p>

So now they've rutted, there are 2 more chapters left. I'm currently working on more Kuwabara/Yusuke fics. Watching a lot of Kuwa/Yusu AMV videos on Youtube. My favorite (the one that keeps making me cry) Kuwabara x Yusuke - The Kill, then there's Yusuke and Kuwabara-Freinds forever. And Of course Kuwabara x Yusuke [Amazing Because it is]. They all remind me of Kuwabara and Yusuke's bitter sweet love ^_^ Oh happy day. I'll update again tomorrow morning guys.


	13. And Just for Good Measure

I'm not going to lie, I was very satisfied that I aroused heart tugging reactions from reviewers and at the same time fulfilled the urgency for porn.

* * *

><p>Yusuke opened his eyes slowly in the morning, finding once again his pillow was a chest of muscle. He blinked slowly and sat up a little, first looking at his hands in a dumbfounded way. Finding the skin of his hands and arms were normal color and the pain that had settled in his gut the past week was completely gone.<p>

"Geeze, never thought I'd feel this way again." He said to himself and smiled, feeling relieved. But he paused once he saw his demon tattoos were still on his body, "Oh shit... I hope these aren't permanent..."

"I think they look good on you." Kuwabara spoke up and Yusuke jumped, remembering his mate was still there. … ok, he was still referring to Kuwabara as his mate, so he must still be influenced by the rut. Goody.

"They look retarded." Yusuke replied and Kuwabara rolled onto his side. Kuwabara smirked and chuckled, poking Yusuke in the side.

"They outline all your sensitive spots." he jeered and Yusuke smacked Kuwabara's taunting hand away.

"Shut up." Yusuke snapped and sat up with his legs crossed and his hands on his ankles, muttering, "Stupid rut, making me more touchy than normal..." Things felt normal with Kuwabara so he assumed everything was okay between them. Yusuke looked at the human, who was watching him too, as if also gauging the situation, "so..." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "that's what sex is like?" Kuwabara shrugged back awkwardly.

"I guess so." he said and smiled a bit, "I liked it."

Yusuke paused before admitting, "I... I liked it too." He had a little trouble saying it because he'd basically confessed to liking Kuwabara's cock up his ass. He was sure if he wasn't in rut he wouldn't like it. Because right now he wanted it again. And he was sure he was still in rut because of the tattoos. "Don't go around telling anyone you fucked me though."

"Come on, give me some credit," Kuwabara said, "I can be discreet."

"Good." Yusuke said and he got up onto his knees and straddled Kuwabara's waist, causing the human to fall back onto his back with the spirit detective on top of him, finding the covers had been hiding his morning erection. Kuwabara blinked and observed that Yusuke's cheeks were red. It was the first time he'd noticed a blush on the other's face besides the full body flush. It was attractive on him. "Cause I... I kinda want to do it again." Kuwabara's fingers twitched before they rested on Yusuke's legs, feeling up his strong thighs.

"Well, Kurama did say you'd still be interested in sex." Kuwabara said and Yusuke looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"You talked to him?" he asked and his eyes watched Kuwabara's hands feel up his thighs gently, taking much more time to explore than last night. Yusuke was calm enough to let his mate do what ever he wanted with his body.

"Yeah, yesterday," Kuwabara said, tracing one of the marks that ran down the outside of his thigh. Yusuke found it very enjoyable. Maybe the tattoos did map out a bit of his sensitive areas, "He explained the rut a bit better."

"So that's why you came over and we did it?" Yusuke asked, "What changed your mind from your 'special romantic love scene'?" Kuwabara traced a couple stripes that went over Yusuke's hips and the demon shivered.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being depressed or dead." Kuwabara said solemnly, "Kurama said if you didn't get your fix you'd probably die from it." Yusuke grimaced, realizing that was the feeling that had hung over him since he left Kuwabara's house the other night. Yusuke laid down on Kuwabara's chest, his arms stretching past the other's shoulders and his chin rested on Kuwabara's collar bone. The touching felt really good and he wasn't in a hurry to fuck again too soon.

"See, there I go, almost dying again." Yusuke finally said, "Can't help myself I guess."

"Told you to stop it." Kuwabara said and smacked Yusuke's ass. Yusuke was caught between a giggle and a gasp and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Kuwabara blinked and slowly grinned, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Yusuke said quickly.

"It was... adorable." Kuwabara grinned wider.

"I'm not adorable!" Yusuke snapped, slapping his hand on Kuwabara's chest, "You just caught me off guard!"

"You giggled." Kuwabara teased him and laughed and Yusuke smacked him again.

"Stop laughing at me!" Yusuke demanded, "I'm a fucking demon! I'm the toughest asshole in town! I'm the God-damn Spirit Detective of Earth! And I am NOT fucking cute!" Kuwabara chuckled weakly, because the slaps were sure to turn into bruises very soon. But it was nothing he wasn't used to with Yusuke. Yusuke was indeed strong, but that didn't mean he couldn't be cute. Kuwabara sat up a bit and rested his hand on Yusuke's jaw, kissing him sweetly. Yusuke blinked, his anger melting away quickly with surprise. That was not the usual reaction that got from Kuwabara. Kuwabara pulled back, still smiling at the other man. Yusuke didn't want to admit Kuwabara was quite handsome at the moment.

"Come on Urameshi, I won't tell." Kuwabara said, "and I know you, you don't have to act all tough around me. Especially when we're in the same bed naked together." Yusuke huffed and Kuwabara took it as progress. Kuwabara kissed him again and Yusuke returned it slowly.

"Asshole." Yusuke mumbled.

"Bastard." Kuwabara returned in kind and Yusuke settled against Kuwabara's chest. Yusuke finally smiled again and Kuwabara returned to laying down and his hands continued to trace the curves and marking in Yusuke's back. At first Yusuke was too shy to let Kuwabara hear any of the sounds he wanted to make, especially after the adorable comment. The first moan was tentative and quiet and he bit his lip quickly in case Kuwabara came back with a cute comment. All Kuwabara did was smile at him knowingly and didn't say anything about it, allowing Yusuke to get used to letting someone else make him feel good.

Kuwabara's hands slid down Yusuke's arms, feeling the strong muscle under his skin. Yusuke's body never showed off his muscle definition, so he kept his youthful Japanese form quite innocent looking from afar. Kuwabara was convinced it was from being part demon. Most of the humanoid demon he'd come across that were strong were fairly attractive and youthful, despite being old and strong. Yusuke was no different, he figured as his mouth sucked lightly on Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke closed his eyes and moaned softly under the caresses. He laid flat on Kuwabara's chest and his arms were tucked between them. Yusuke's hands clenched and unclenched alternately the more they got into it and before Yusuke realized how or why, or even that he was doing it, a low purr was coming from his chest, showing that he enjoyed the loving touches from his mate. Kuwabara paused in surprise only for a moment when he realized Yusuke was making the sound, then continued what he'd been doing, urging the sound to continue. It reminded him a little of when Eiikichi started purring when she was happy.

Yusuke gasped when he realized the rumbling noise was coming from himself. He was very glad Kuwabara chose not to comment or me may have pulled away because he refused to be called 'cute' again. But Kuwabara didn't comment or stop and Yusuke slowly relaxed again, allowing the low purr to continue at full blast. It was more of a vibration than a noise and it was extremely intimate to feel to them both. Yusuke remembered briefly that he thought he'd heard the same thing with Jin and Touya and it made sense to him a little bit more. This was what it was like to be with a mate. It WAS more than sex, just like Kurama had said. It was about finding this happiness with his mate. His Kuwabara.

"I love you." The words tumbled out quicker than Yusuke could realize they were even leaving his mouth. All purring dulled to a soft vibration, fear gripping him because he'd said them too early. Kuwabara stopped then and looked at Yusuke, who looked back to him with wide, searching eyes. Kuwabara smiled and his hands drew up, holding Yusuke's jaw in both his hands, his thumbs resting on Yusuke's cheeks.

"I think I love you too." Kuwabara said sincerely and their lips met in a slower and a deeper passion than before. Yusuke's purr rumbled off at full volume again and he sank deeply into the kiss. Yusuke's arms wrapped around Kuwabara's neck and he laid as flat as he could against his mate. He didn't know that he could feel so good with just those words, but he felt great, better than ever before.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke murmured the other man's name against their lips and Kuwabara shivered at his name being said so passionately. His hands trailed down Yusuke's body again, this time his hands didn't just trace his tattoos, his hands rubbed gently against Yusuke's spine and once near his tailbone Yusuke moaned softly, back arching and sitting up more on his mate. Kuwabara admired the lean, strong body on top of him. Yusuke was breathing hard and moaning lowly, rubbing himself against Kuwabara's groin and they both groaned from it.

Kuwabara rolled them over and Yusuke blinked up at his mate, who was smiling down at him with more loving passion, which made Yusuke blush. He never thought Kuwabara would look at him like that. It warmed his insides all over his body. They kissed again, and again, only tiring from lack of air.

"Now, please..." Yusuke asked and Kuwabara paused only to grab the bottle of lube again. The next thing he knew, wet fingers had entered his body again and Yusuke groaned. It wasn't like his fantasy about Kuwabara's tongue pleasuring him, but it was a very good sensation; too good really. Yusuke thought that there shouldn't be a spot on him that was THAT pleasuring or sensitive. But it was there.

"Ready?" Kuwabara asked him as he finished rolling a new condom on and removed his fingers from Yusuke. Yusuke took a deep breath and smiled deviously.

"Almost." He replied and just as Kuwabara had rolled them over, Yusuke used his legs and an arm to flip them back over so Kuwabara was under him. Kuwabara was surprised by it since Yusuke had been looking to him yesterday to make all the moves. But obviously Yusuke was more like himself now and he grinned down at Kuwabara, straddling his waist comfortably, "Now I'm ready." Yusuke said and he lifted and positioned himself over Kuwabara's aroused cock. He then slowly impaled himself on his mate and he groaned as he took all of Kuwabara into him.

Kuwabara groaned with him and his hands gripped Yusuke's legs, watching every inch sink into his lover. It had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. The second hottest thing he got to see was Yusuke's completely exhilarated expression of pleasure. Yusuke's hands gripped against his chest and his back arched beautifully.

"Oh God..." Yusuke finally moaned, "Kuwa-bara..."

"Damn, Urameshi..." Kuwabara was in awe of the display in front of him. Yusuke then lifted himself up a few inches and slid back down, a harmonious symphony of sounds leaking from the demon's lips. Yusuke's eyes were shut tight and his hips and ass moved at their own accord, soon getting into a rhythm where Yusuke was bouncing up and down on his mate's cock. There was no attempt to quiet himself.

Kuwabara thoroughly enjoyed the ride and the show, unable to do much but rock his hips into the hot body over him. His hands did take a tight grip to Yusuke's thighs, but did little exploring while the intensity grew and Yusuke groaned louder. They were both getting rapidly closer, and movements were getting faster and sloppy.

"Kuwaba-ra..." Yusuke moaned needily and Kuwabara's hand instinctively went to Yusuke's cock, gripping it and stroking it. That's when Yusuke choked on a moan and he came hard, head bowing forward with all of the pleasure coursing through him. This time Kuwabara was quick to follow, coming deep inside the other man with a low groan.

There were several minutes of heavy breathing before Yusuke leaned forward, lying on his mate. He was tired, but very fulfilled, especially when Kuwabara wrapped his arms around him and they settled in for another nap. Though not before Kuwabara commented with a chuckle.

"We're gonna be stuck together if we sleep like this."

"Shut up." Yusuke replied tiredly and made Kuwabara his pillow again, enjoying the sound of Kuwabara's heart beat as he dozed off.

* * *

><p>Last chapter will be posted tomorrow, G'night.<p> 


	14. It's Not the End, It's the Beginning

"You still owe me a date." Kuwabara reminded Yusuke once they were finally putting on clothes. They had agreed that they were both hungry and Atsuko had little to no food in the house.

"Seriously?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara nodded, standing fully clothed. He was leaving his jacket and was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Yusuke was still digging through his drawers for some socks. He was wearing Jeans and a long green shirt that would cover most of his tattoos.

"Yeah seriously." Kuwabara leaned against the door frame, waiting for Yusuke to finish dressing.

"I figured you'd at least give me a few days before bringing that up." Yusuke said with a grimace. Excluding the time at the beach, Yusuke did not have the best experiences with dating. Keiko liked to spring them on him and they'd go get her a new outfit and drag him to the park, talking about her social life. It made Yusuke uncomfortable.

"Well we're gonna go get food anyway," Kuwabara said, "we could walk around down and catch a movie." Yusuke was still cautious. Sure he loved Kuwabara but dating was a completely different ball game.

"I guess..." He said slowly.

Fully dressed at last, they headed outside. He mused a little on the other day. It felt so long ago. It wasn't so bad hanging out and being in contact with other people around his mate. They'd even had fun beating up some assholes that called them out. It HAD been a highlight of his miserable rut. No idiots called them fags from an alley this time though, which made Yusuke equally happy.

The duo grabbed sandwiched for lunch from a corner shop and Kuwabara go the bill; willingly this time. Yusuke wandered outside and observed the people walking around. They were avoiding him again since he's slicked his hair back the way he liked it. This date was going to be a little more risky to his reputation than the other day, especially if Kuwabara insisted on holding hands or something. (Never mind the other day Yusuke had been the one to insist on hand holding.) Now that his rut was dissipating he was a bit more embarrassed about holding on to Kuwabara's like that in public and more aware of of everyone's eyes that had been on them. Geeze, he had been as giddy as a school girl. How embarrassing.

"Ready, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked when he came out of the shop. Yusuke nodded curtly.

"Yeah." He answered and they started eating and chatting as they walked down the street. They fell back on old subjects, such as the dark tournament. Back when they didn't know if they were going to survive the next day.

"Remember Jin and Touya?" Yusuke asked as they reminisced. Kuwabara nodded, it was hard not to remember Yusuke's twin and the ice master, "They're mates."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked and scratched his chin, "I can see it, they always were next to each other out of the ring."

"Yeah, I can see it in retrospect too." Yusuke tossed his sandwich wrappings into a public garbage can. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed. He wanted to skip the movie and go back to bed with Kuwabara. It wasn't a need like before, but it was still on his mind.

"So... mates," Kuwabara brought up the subject more clearly, "Is that what we are?"

"Uh..." Yusuke paused. Well he certainly did call Kuwabara that in his head. He'd never muttered it out loud. It sounded too corny to call Kuwabara 'my mate' like he did so many times in his mind.

"Is it like a life long lover or a temporary thing to a rutting demon?" Kuwabara elaborated.

"Well..." Yusuke scratched his head, avoiding eye contact, "A mate..." This felt like it should be in a more intimate or private conversation, "A mate is..." He looked around quickly, "Hey look, it's Kurama!" Yusuke suddenly said, glad for the distraction from the subject. It would either be Kurama or the movie poster they just passed by, and the red head was more obvious than the poster. Kurama looked up at his name as he came out of a corner store and smiled when Yusuke trotted over to him with Kuwabara in toe.

"Ah, hello you two." Kurama greeted, "You look chipper and alive, Yusuke."

"Uh, yeah." Yusuke stopped in front of the fox demon, "When is this supposed to go completely away?"

"Oh, only a couple days after the first mating." Kurama informed him. He'd long ago became used to being the wealth of information for the team. "So perhaps by tomorrow for you." Yusuke flushed, he wasn't sure how he felt about Kurama knowing he had sex, "And how are you Kuwabara?" Kuwabara smiled.

"Pretty damn good." He said with pride and put his arm around Yusuke, resting it on his lover's shoulder. It said a lot for how he'd been nervous the day before. Yusuke glanced at the hand that circled his shoulders, having mixed reaction to it. Kuwabara was indeed his mate and Yusuke was finally getting the attention he seeked the day before, but Yusuke's pride for his own image flared slightly. Luckily the conversation didn't stay on them forever, "Are you shopping for your mom?" Kurama looked at the bag he had and shook his head.

"Actually it's something for Hiei." He said, "I'm trying to broaden his pallet from a pure carnivore diet."

"Good luck with that." Kuwabara scoffed.

"You just need a little patience with him, that's all," Kurama said and smiled with a hint of deviousness. "and the right motivation." Yusuke figured he knew what kind of motivation Kurama was going to use, and Kuwabara didn't put too much thought into it, even though he got the jist of it. They exchanged a little more local information and then said their good byes, all with Kuwabara's arm around Yusuke, who hadn't recoiled from the touch once. Apparently he didn't mind it too much as they wandered towards the theater. And he was thankful that Kuwabara's earlier question from before momentarily forgotten.

They agreed on a ninja action movie and settled into the back of the theater with popcorn and a drink. Once the previews ended and the popcorn was decently devoured, Yusuke relaxed in his seat, his arm taking over the arm rest. Kuwabara had possession of the popcorn box and Yusuke was glad to be watching something with a little more blood than romance.

Once the movie was starting, Yusuke felt a warm hand on his. He looked over, seeing Kuwabara glancing at him with a smile and Yusuke smiled back a little shyly. He was getting that giddy feeling again and he felt the temperature in his cheeks rise. They were holding hands during a ninja movie, how dorky was that?

Halfway though the movie Yusuke smiled and leaned his cheek against Kuwabara's shoulder so he could be heard clearly, "Wanna make out?" Kuwabara scoffed, rolling his eyes half way.

"Only you'd suggest that after watching some guy get his head sliced off."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara smiled.

"Sure." He responded and the popcorn box was put to the side. There weren't too many people in the theater so it wasn't like they'd disturb the movie goers too bad. Yusuke turned in his seat eagerly. He'd always wanted to try this. Of course Keiko never agreed to this sort of thing, she thought it wasn't proper movie etiquette or some junk like that. Kuwabara slipped his arm around Yusuke's back and pulled them both closer. Their lips met and Yusuke kissed back excitedly while Kuwabara was slower, more experimental. It was clear that they were both inexperienced at this activity, but that didn't mean they didn't have fun or enjoyed it any less.

It took them a few minutes to find a happy rhythm to their kissing, but once they had it they sank into the kissing getting as close as the could with the seats separating them. Yusuke got annoyed fairly quickly with the arm rest and lifted it up so that they could be closer to his mate. One of Yusuke's hands dug into Kuwabara's thick hair as their lips were locked and his other arm rested contently on Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara's free hand rested on Yusuke's thigh by his knee, which made Yusuke jump with excitement, though really neither of them were trying to be too frisky. Moaning loudly in a movie theater could very well get them kicked out.

Neither man paid any mind to the ending of the movie, though they both figured it ended like most ninja movies. The only thing that even pried them apart was the lights coming on after the credits were rolling and Kuwabara pulled back first and they smiled at each other.

"This dating thing isn't so bad if I get to make out in a movie theater." Yusuke said and Kuwabara chuckled.

"Good, because I want to do this more often." Kuwabara said and they stood, heading out before the theater people kicked them out.

"You're obsessed with dating." Yusuke commented, his hands going into his pockets.

"Well..." Kuwabara waited until they were outside to speak again, habitually opening the door for Yusuke as they left; Yusuke didn't comment on it, "I kinda want to go steady. With you." Yusuke looked up at his mate, seeing Kuwabara'a face was flushed pink with embarrassment. They were stopped outside the movie theater. Yusuke scratched the back of his neck and looked away. His own face was flushed and his heart was beating fast. He sort of forgot that they weren't official or anything. Just because they had sex didn't mean anything steady. Yusuke wanted that fixed.

"Let's go back to your place." He said, not answering Kuwabara's statement with anything right now. Not until they were in a private place. Kuwabara didn't want to wait for an answer but he nodded and they headed back to Kuwabara's; without holding hands or arms around shoulders.

Once up in Kuwabara's room, Yusuke plopped onto the bed and looked up at Kuwabara, who was shutting the door.

"You... asked me earlier what a mate was." Yusuke said and Kuwabara walked over to him, sitting next to the Spirit Detective.

"You never did answer me." Kuwabara said and Yusuke took a deep breath, looking at his hands, trying to find the best words for the situation.

"You... You're my mate." Yusuke said tentatively, pushing his two index fingers together. He wasn't even really sure what the technical terms or definitions were. Maybe he should have asked Kurama when they saw him, "I... I want to be around you all the time. I don't want to share you. I didn't think of anyone else like this. Only that it had to be you." Yusuke took a deep breath, this was getting way too mushy for his liking, and he didn't think what he was saying was making any sense. He sat up a bit straighter, but still didn't look at Kuwabara. He stopped fiddling with his hands, "It means, I think of you as MY mate and I don't want anyone else to have you." He glanced up Kuwabara, who blinked at him slowly, but smiled warmly.

"Sounds a bit like this morning." Kuwabara commented and Yusuke frowned from confusion, trying to remember if they talked about mates that morning, but nothing rang a bell.

Kuwabara turned towards Yusuke and took the demon's hands in his, holding them together and near their hearts. Yusuke blinked, confused in a more present manner. Kuwabara smiled at him and their foreheads bumped lightly as he looked into those wide, wondering brown eyes.

"I love you too, Yusuke." Kuwabara said meaningfully and it took Yusuke a minute to react and Kuwabara watched the transition. First Yusuke's eyes widened, his large brown irises shrinking into small pupils. His face turned a bright red, before he looked down and to the left. He then tugged his hands away, obviously embarrassed.

"S-shut up, I didn't want it to sound all mushy like that." Yusuke said defensively and Kuwabara sighed. He was going to have to get used to Yusuke and his pride again. There was a definite difference between normal Yusuke and Yusuke in rut. Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara a couple times before leaning in and kissing the other man on the lips, showing he wasn't completely shunning the action or the words. He leaned against Kuwabara and spoke quietly.

"I wanna go steady too, with you." Yusuke admitted, then quickly added, "But I'm no girl, got it. If you treat me like a friggen girl I'll kick your ass." Kuwabara just smiled again and wrapped his arm around Yusuke's waist.

"You got it, Urameshi." He replied and Yusuke leaned into the touch. He couldn't admit yet that Kuwabara gave him butterflies in his stomach when he said that he loved him and it was worse when it was so close and intimate. And saying his given name was unusual, but it meant a lot at that moment. This would take some time to get used to, Yusuke decided.

But he also decided that any serious relationship talk could wait until after his rut was finished.

* * *

><p>Last chapter. Mm, it's going to be weird not waking up and posting new chapters. Oh well, back to the writing board.<p>

I wanted to thank everyone for their support and reviews every day. I do have a few things branched from this story, but they are stand-alones and will be posted as their own stories. Heh, I'm watching the series again so new ideas are springing and reminders of things passed are popping up. Almost done with the Sensui arc. I'm not sure what I'll post next, I guess it depends on what I work on more. It may be a few weeks, but I'll probably post continuously again. It helps keep me focused.

Any questions, feel free to ask me, I love to answer questions in case I didn't explain anything far enough.

^_^ I enjoyed writing this and I'm happy that so many other people enjoyed it too. Thank you again everyone.


End file.
